¡El Viaje Pokemón de Kyoshiro!
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: En la region de Johto, existió un entrenador pokemon... su nombre se convirtio en leyenda, sus hazañas son recordadas hasta estos dias, llego a ser conocido... como el "Maestro Pokemon de la Perversion"... acaso eso sera algo... ¿bueno?
1. Capitulo 1  El Inicio de una Leyenda

"_Quería una novia… y en vez de eso tengo 4… y todas son unas pervertidas sin remedio… Arceus en verdad tiene sentido del humor…"_ -Kyoshiro Kiryu, Entrenador Pokemón.

_Yokoshima Productions presenta…_

_En Asociación con El Gran Kaiosama Beta Reader…_

¡El viaje Pokemón de Kyoshiro!

Capítulo 1 – El inicio de una Leyenda.

Ciudad Goldenrod es una inmensa metrópolis localizada en el oeste de Johto. Es la ciudad más grande de la región, rivalizando con, Ciudad Saffron, la metrópolis más grande en Kanto. Caña Dorada es el centro de la economía y la telecomunicación de la región. Las mayores atracciones para los Entrenadores incluyen la Torre de Radio, El Tienda de Departamentos de la ciudad, La Esquina de Juego, El Juez de Nombres, La Terminal Global y El Gimnasio.

Entrenadores Pokemón frecuentemente visitan Goldenrod para ganar la Plain Badge de Whitney, la líder de gimnasio de Goldenrod quien se especializa en el tipo-Normal de Pokémons.

Nuestra historia comienza en los suburbios del este de Goldenrod, famoso por la Bike Shop, la tienda de bicicletas que proporciona un medio saludable y ecológico a sus clientes de trasportarse a donde quiera que vayan, en medio de estos edificios, en un pequeño apartamento, se encuentra nuestro héroe de esta historia, Kyoshiro Kiryu de 17 años.

–¡SIIII! ¡Por fin ha llego el día en que me convertiré en un Entrenador Pokemón! ¡Al fin podré irme en mi viaje pokemón! ¡Atrapar a muchos pokemón! ¡Tener batallas pokemón! ¡Y llegare a ser el CAMPEON DE LA LIGA POKE-!

¡BAM!

–…mon... ¿…Eh… porque hay tantas pokebolas… a mi alrededor…? – acto seguido, el chico cae al suelo casi en estado comatoso.

Kyo no pudo terminar su discurso, ya que su cabeza fue golpeada por una sartén con teflón antiadherente de excelente calidad, blandida por su madre, Kaori Kiryu, una atractiva mujer de 36 años, aún era capaz que los hombres voltearan a ver su belleza, podría considerarse una "Hot Mom" medidas 95-54-92 de pura dinamita, sus características más comunes eran que siempre tenía un cigarro en la boca y tenía una mirada de aburrida en su rostro.

– ¿Dime Kyo... cuantas veces tu madre te ha dicho que no grites dentro del apartamento?

– ¿Un…. trillón de veces? -dijo el joven mientras se frotaba la cabeza, de la cual le salió un gran chichón que más bien parecía tumor cerebral…

– ¿Y cuantas sartenes nuevas he tenido que comprar a raíz de esas amables peticiones?

– ¿Un trillón de sartenes?

– ¿Y conoces la razón por la cual no quiero que grites en el apartamento?

– ¿Por qué el Growlith del vecino del 504 comienza a ladrar por más de 3 horas, privándote de tu sueño de belleza que no creo que lo necesites ya que ya no eres una chica joven y guapa como tu alegas ser?

– ¿Quieres que sean un trillón uno de sartenes?

–… Perdón mamá… -respondió Kyo con una sombra de temor en su rostro.

– Si tienes tanta energía como para gritar a todo pulmón, limpia tu cuarto, báñate, vístete y trae tu ruidoso trasero abajo para que tomes tu desayuno en paz de una buena vez… y tienes suerte que no use una sartén caliente esta vez…

– Si, mamá… -finalizo el chico con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

La mamá de Kyo era sumamente estricta con él y por lo general tenía un mal genio, entre los inquilinos del edificio la llamaban "La atroz Gyarados" o "La temible Tyranitar"…. Háganse una idea del porque…. Pero en fin, tal como Kyo lo dijo hace unos momentos, hoy iniciara su viaje pokemón a sus 17 años….

Un momento…

¿Qué no todos los jóvenes de 10 años pueden adquirir su licencia de entrenador Pokemón y al mismo tiempo comenzar su viaje pokemón?

Bueno, resulta ser que la mamá de Kyo lo forzó a terminar sus estudios hasta conseguir su título de la escuela, claro que Kyo intento varias veces escabullirse y escapar de casa para iniciar su viaje a través de eso años, pero su madre siempre hecho a perder sus planes, ya sea por medio de uso de violencia, soborno, extorsión, amenazas, cacerías humanas, torturas y uno que otro regaño… la señora se tomaba muy enserio la educación de su hijo.

– Ningún hijo mío saldrá como vago de mi casa… ya tuve suficiente con el vago de tu padre… quien sabe dónde está el ahora, pero si quieres ir a desperdiciar tu vida entrenando animales, al menos llévate la educación contigo. –dijo la señora de la casa, mientras colocaba un poco de tocino en el plato de Kyo.

– Wow… gracias por apoyar los sueños de tu hijo mamá… -respondió el chico con tono sarcástico mientras intentaba engullir una gran tostada.

– Apoyo tus sueños hijo… pero no le veo mucho futuro al ser entrenador pokemón… podrías ser mejor un científico pokemón o un guardabosques pokemón… ahí está el verdadero el dinero…

– ¡Pero mamá! ¡Si los científicos y guardabosques FUERON entrenadores pokemón en su juventud!

– Me importa un carajo si fueron gigolós o proxenetas en su juventud, tú deberías comenzar a hacer eso desde ahora…

Kyo suspiro –… ya veo porque papá se fue… – ¡TUCK! ¡Un cuchillo se clava en la mesa, justo en medio de sus dedos del chico, mientras Kaori sostenía el peligroso utensilio de cocina por el mango!

– ¿Perdón dijiste algo hijo?

– ¡N-No mamá! ¡Todo está muy delicioso! ¡Jajajajaja!

– Así me gusta… que te alimentes correctamente… asegúrate de hacerlo siempre durante tu viaje… -concluyo retirando el cuchillo, dejando una seria abertura en la mesa.

Después del desayuno…

–Bien veamos… dinero, listo… ropa, lista… pociones y medicinas, listas… brújula, lista… mapa de la región Johto, listo… Pokegear comprado a la fuerza por mamá, listo… oso de peluche de Teddiursa, listo… tienda de acampar, listo… comida, lista…

Kyo sonreía mientras entusiastamente revisa todas sus cosas dentro de su mochila de viaje, asegurándose de estar listo para cualquier eventualidad, Kaori observa silenciosamente desde la entrada de su cuarto, su cigarro estaba a medio acabar y su rostro parecía sumamente aburrido.

– ¿Pokemon, listo? –pregunto Kaori justo cuando Kyo estaba empacando sus revistas.

…

Se hizo un largo, largo silencio mientras Kyo miraba el techo y pensaba que algo se le había olvidado

…

– ¡¿AH! –respondió Kyo completamente perdido.

– Es increíble que estés preparándote para tu viaje si ni siquiera tienes un pokemón para defender o para atrapar alguno… -comento Kaori mientras observa a su hijo dándose topes contra la mesa como si fuera un perdedor.

– Tengo que ir hasta el pueblo New Bark, para que el Profesor. Elm pueda entregarme uno de los pokemón novatos a los nuevos entrenadores… entregarme el pokedex y mi tarjeta de identificación de entrenador… pero significa atravesar casi todo Johto… y las rutas están llenas de pokemón salvajes… porque esto me pasa a mi…

– Ya deja de llorar como una niña… -su madre hablo exasperada, mientras su mano movía su cabello para sentirse cómoda- solamente tienes que capturar uno para tener un pokemón ¿no?

– ¡PERO PARA CAPTURAR UN POKEMON NECESITO TENER UNA BATALLA CON UNO SALVAJE! ¡DEBILITARLO! ¡Y LUEGO ARROJAR UNA POKEBOLA PARA LA CAPTURA!

¡BAM!

–Silencio… -otra nueva abolladura se forma en su nueva sartén.

– P-Pero mamá, ¡esto es en serio!- responde el "futuro" entrenador con otra protuberancia craneal- ¿¡Cómo Darkrais se supone que voy a iniciar mi viaje sin un pokemón!

– No me preguntes a mí… y esta será la última oportunidad que tendrás de salir en este viaje tuyo, si no sales, te pondré en la universidad para que te conviertas en un profesor pokemón.

– ¡NOOOOOOOO-!

Kyo cierra rápidamente su boca justo cuando la sartén de su madre estaba a punto de hacer impacto nuevamente con su cabeza.

–… noooooooooooooooooo... –decide mejor gritar en un susurro, a lo cual su madre le da un golpecito indoloro.

– ¿En serio estas tan decidido a convertirte en un vagabundo entrenador?

– Es… mi sueño mamá... desde que tenía 10 años (y que por cierto destruiste al no dejarme ir, y por eso no tuve una infancia muy feliz…)

– ... Agh… idiota… -dice ella mientras libera una bocanada de humo y decide ausentarse de la cocina por unos momentos, luego de un rato, regresa y trae un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo y lo coloca en la mesa, Kyo la observa extrañado y luego al objeto en la mesa, luego de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, el chico extiende su mano y toma lo que sea que fuere de la mesa, lo desenvuelve y se asombra de ver que es una pokebola pequeña, a lo cual sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tu padre la olvido cuando se fue en su viaje pokemón… esta vacía, pero al menos con eso podrás capturar a un pokemón…

– Mami… -logra decir el chico con el corazón en la garganta de lo tan conmovido que estaba.

– Pero aun no resuelve el hecho de que tienes que atrapar a un pokemón para defenderte de los salvajes.

– ¡Si lo sé pero con esto podré capturar a un pokemón débil, para así luego entrenarlo y se volverá mi boleto a la victoria!

– …. Ajá… -concluyo su madre.

No hay nada más triste para una madre ver a su hijo partir y dejar el nido, para encarar al mundo y convertirse en un hombre, en parte es algo triste pero es algo que todo padre debe aceptar algún día, no debería ser un día de tristeza, es más, de alegría debería ser, ya que tiene la certeza de que su hijo triunfara y será un hombre de bien cuando elija qué camino tomar en la vida y ver como alcanza sus metas con seguridad y orgullo…

… o al menos… eso pensaba Kaori en su cabeza como debería ser una despedida.

– ¡NOOOOO MAMAAAAAAÁ! ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO TENGO POKEMON PARA QUE ME PROTEJA! ¡NO QUIERO DEJAR MI CASITAAAA! ¡BUUUAAAAA!

–… –simplemente voltea a otro lado su rostro mientras Kyo se aferra a su delantal, llorando como niña, al menos esta vez no tendría que recurrir a la sartén ya que ambos están a la entrada sur de Goldenrod… la ruta 34… así que el Growlithe del vecino no comenzaría a ladrar de nuevo.

No lo pudo soportar más y tuvo que darle unas buenas bofetadas a su hijo que sacudían su cabeza a gran velocidad.

– Deja ya de actuar como un bebé, ¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a perseguir tus sueños?

– Siiiii… pero tengo miedo… -respondió Kyo con ojos de perrito triste.

– Si todos tuvieran miedo no existirían entrenadores pokemón vagabundos hijo… ¡Por amor a Arceus hijo! ¿Qué acaso no te enseñe nada?

–... "Un… un hombre define su destino por su propia mano…"

– "Y cumple sus anhelos..." –la estricta madre cruza sus brazos al poner su punto en claro.

– ¿En ese caso debo hacer lo mismo que hizo papá, marcharse y dejar a su esposa e hijo a su suerte por su viaje pokemón?

– Ese es caso aparte hijo… -respondió mientras una vena de enojo se formaba sobre su cabeza.

– Entiendo lo que quieres decirme… pero no tengo un pokemón aun… ¿Cómo podré defenderme en mi viaje al pueblo de New Bark?

Kaori coloca su mano en su hombro, mientras acerca su rostro al de Kyo.

– Ingéniatelas… ¿recuerdas todas aquellas veces que te escabulliste por más de una semana en esta ruta para iniciar tu viaje pokemón cuando eras pequeño? ¿Y pase toda una semana cazándote con los vecinos?

–… Si…

– Me fue muy difícil encontrarte porque te sabias esconder porque usabas camuflaje, ponías pistas falsas y corrías como un cobarde… dime… ¿es eso ingenio o no?

– Oye no ayuda a mi autoestima el que me llames cobarde…

– Cállate que estoy hablando… en fin… no te des por vencido Kyo hijo mío… ya pensaras en algo… confió en ti…

– Mamá…

Parecía una enternecedora escena, hubo un silencio dramático mientras una suave brisa pasa momentáneamente entre los dos.

– ¡No te preocupes mamá! ¡Cuando regrese a casa me veras un hombre diferente! ¡Hare que te sientas orgullosa!

– Si… –le respondió mientras sacudía su cabello como cuando solía hacerlo cuando era un niño… – Y los Spoinks no se mueren por dejar de saltar en su resorte o utilizan el ataque "vuelo"…

– ¡Hablo en serio! –le responde molesto.

– Cuídate mucho Kyoshiro…

– Lo haré mamá, adiós…

Acomodándose su mochila en su hombro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección sur de la ciudad, lentamente alejándose poco a poco, Kaori simplemente lo observo alejarse en el camino, y luego de haberlo visto alejarse lo suficiente, tomo su cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo coloca en su boca, lo enciende con su encendedor de Charizard favorito y deja escapar una bocanada de humo.

– … Esta perdido….

– OK Kyoshiro, relájate, tómalo con calma, solo debes recordar los libros sobre viajes Pokemon que has leído y sobre los consejos de viaje, recuerda el mas útil, mantenerte alejado de la hierba alta para evitar pokemón salvajes que a la vez debes entrar porque sino no conseguirás un pokemón pero te harán picadillo si entras ya que no puedo defenderme pero no podré capturar un pokemón si no lo atrapo y podría intentar arrojarle la pokebola de mi mamá pero si no lo atrapa se destruirá y el me atacara lo cual no quiero pero debo ya que es mi sueño llegar a ser un entrenador pokemón pero mi vida es mas importante pero el que arriesga no gana pero se puede huir para pelear otro día y sigo hablando dentro de un circulo vicioso y deben de pensar que soy un loco por hablar conmigo mismo-

Kyo estaba nervioso, solo había tomado unos pasos, adentrándose un poco en la ruta mientras se movía a través de la hierva alta sin darse cuenta (digo… el chico dice que debe estar alejado de la hierva alta y es lo primero que va a hacer…)

Pero para su buena suerte… el destino (o el autor) intervino en su actual dilema…

– !

Kyo rápidamente levanto su mirada y observo el cielo, de entre lo mas alto de los árboles, observo planear un Gligar, parecía moverse en forma muy extraña, como en zig-zag, haciendo mucho escándalo que hacia que se movieran las copas de los árboles de la ruta, probablemente pokemóns que dormían arriba que fueron despertados por el escandaloso Pokemón.

– …..

– Pero…. Que…. Darkrais…. –dijo Kyo al observar aquel escándalo en el cielo, el pokemón hacia piruetas en el aire, círculos, y se golpeaba sin parar contra los árboles… era como si el pokemón… estuviera sumamente alegre, y no parecía importarle los golpes contra los árboles, no parecía importarle nada y sus acciones parecían no tener sentido o ser naturales, era como si algo le hubiera ocurrido, parecía como si…

–… estuviera borracho.

– GLIIIIIIIGGAAARRRRRR- ¡THUD!

– ¡UUUUUUUUYYY! ¡EEESE!golpevaadolerenlamañana… -Kyo tuvo que cubrirse los ojos porque parecía como que el cráneo del pokemón parecía romperse con ese golpe en el árbol, sorprendentemente no fue así y cayo INCONCIENTE al piso, solo a unos pasos de Kyo….

….

….

Kyo mira al pokemón INCONCIENTE….

…..

…

Kyo de pronto toma la pokebola que le dio su mamá….

….

…

Kyo mira al Gligar en el suelo, sigue INCONCIENTE…

…

….

El silencio parece durar una eternidad, un incomodo, innecesario y absurdo silencio…

…

– Quizás…. Eh…. ¿funcione?

Kyo presiona el botón de el centro de la pokebola y creció hasta que pudo sujetarla en su mano, y casualmente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta (aunque no había nadie por ahí) la arrojo despistadamente hacia donde estaba el Gligar… la bola golpeo su cabeza, todo su cuerpo brilló y se convirtió en un rayo rojo que la bola absorbió rápidamente, cayendo sobre el pasto mientras a luz roja de el botón brilla… pero la pokebola no parece moverse… y luego de unos momentos, el botón deja de brillar, finalizando la captura de el pokemón….

…

….

– Um…. ¿capture…. mi primer pokemón?... ¿Hurra?

Normalmente la captura del primer pokemón es un momento muy emotivo e importante en la vida de todo entrenador, es el primer paso que se da hacia un gran viaje con el fin de convertirse en un maestro pokemón, todos los entrenadores recuerdan con mucha nostalgia este grato recuerdo…

… excepto Kyo…

– Que patético… no puedo creerlo… es…. ¡INAUDITO! Se supone que debía haber una batalla para capturar a un pokemón con tu pokemón básico para así debilitarlo y capturarlo con honor, ¡NO MIENTRA YACE NOQUEADO EN EL SUELO POR GOLPEARSE CONTRA EL TRONCO DE UN ARBOL MIENTRA VUELA COMO UN DEMENTE!

– ¡GLIIIIIGAAAAARRRR!

– ¡Lo que es MAS inaudito es…. QUE ESTA EBRIOOOOO!

Sip, así es, según parece, el nuevo Gligar de Kyo apesta a alcohol… lo cual explica el porque es tan escandaloso y lo de hace rato… esto es maltrato animal niños… si los Rangers Pokemón se dieran cuenta de esto, Kyo estaría en apuros y quizás lo metería a la cárcel por maltrato a la fauna, pero momento, ¡no es su culpa!

– Gliiiiiiiigaaaaarrrrrrrrrr –dice el pokemón mientras una nube de alcohol sale de su boca mientras casi mata a Kyo, mientras descansa en el hombro del chico.

– ¡BUAAGHH! ¡Por favor Gligar no abras tu bocota, necesito respirar! –Gligar disfrutaba de la compañía de su nuevo amo, pero el chico no tanto ya que su aliento olía peor que el aroma de un Gloom o un Skuntank… o ambos al mismo tiempo… ¿acaso es un ataque como "Gas Venenoso" o "Toxico"? era difícil de saberlo.

– Bueno es un pokemón que puede aprender ataques venenosos pero quizás sabe hacer "Gas Venenoso" en ese alto estado de ebriedad… un momento, ¿¡EBRIO! ¿¡Desde cuando un pokemón puede volverse un borracho! ¿¡Como Darkrais puede un pokemón volverse borracho! ¿¡Un amor imposible! ¿¡Se estrello contra una fábrica de licores! ¿¡Se paso de copas en un bar con sus amigos de parranda Gligars! ¡No tiene sentido!

– Gliiiigaaarrrr –responde el pokemón mientra se sujeta la cabeza con sus pinzas… probablemente sintiendo los efectos de el golpe o de la cruda…

– Genial, capture mi primer pokemón y ahora debo ponerlo en clases de rehabilitación de AA… y lo peor de todo es que no puedo usarlo para luchar, ¡es como si estuviera igual que al principio!

– ¡GLIIIIIIGAAAAARRRRRRR! –sin ninguna razón aparente, Gligar que estaba descansando sobre el hombro de su amo, repentinamente salio volando hacia la orilla de el pequeño estanque que estaba al borde izquierdo de la ruta, haciendo que el entrenador novato corriera tras el.

– ¡Oye espera, a donde crees que vas! ¿¡Que acaso nunca oíste que el alcohol y el volar no son buena combinación! ¡Regresa!

Era imposible alcanzarlo, pero aun así fue tras el, Kyo perdió su rastro en unos árboles, cercanos a la orilla, mientras se encontraba corriendo, escucho un grito que provenía de el lugar donde Gligar desapareció, el grito que escucho era de una chica.

– ¡AAAAHHHH!

– Ese Gligar… en que problemas me va a meter… esto no es lo que había esperado que seria mi viaje… ¡Gligar! ¡En donde estas pokemón fiestero! –Kyo corría y miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a Gligar… pero mas bien fue Gligar quien lo encontró a el ya que de repente, el pokemón se estrello contra su rostro, cubriéndolo con sus alas y cuerpo.

– ¡NNGGGMMMHPPHHH! –luego de unos pequeños momentos de lucha y de un poco de asfixiamiento, Kyo logro quitarse su pokemón del rostro.

– ¡OYE QUE TE PASA! ¡Primero sales volando como un demente y luego casi me ahogas! ¡Que es lo que te pasa!

– Gliiiigaaarrrrrrrr –Responde el pokemón con aliento de dragón (Y no, no es un ataque) mientras le muestra lo que esta pegado a su aguijón, Kyo aun molesto toma sea lo que fuere que el le había traído y continua su regaño a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

– ¡Deja de sonreí como un tonto, casi me matas con ese abrazo, y ¿que Darkrais trajiste eh? ¿Que es esto? ¿¡Qué es estooo! Que eeeeeaaaaaaaaayARCEUSMIO…

Para su gran sorpresa, el objeto que su nuevo pokemón le había traído, no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que un lindo sostén de señorita, copa C, color blancos con lindos adornos y encajes, y un pequeño y diminuto listón rojo justo en medio del escote, aun estaba tibio, lo que significaba que Gligar debió haberlo robado de una chica.

– ¡ALTO AHÍ MALDITO POKEMON PERVERTIDO!

Y efectivamente, la dueña corría a toda velocidad en dirección de Kyo, era una chica hermosa de largo cabello azul y ojos verdes color esmeralda, tenia un pequeño listón blanco que sujetaba su cabello, un brazo cubría su busto desnudo, casi topless si lo prefieren, mientras corría solamente con una falda corta color blanco, con la otra mano, tenia lo que parecía ser una muy DURA rama de árbol que planea usar como arma para castigar al ladrón… y posiblemente a su dueño.

– Esto no está bien… -concluyó Kyo mientras observa como la chica hecha fuego por la boca.

– ¡ASI QUE TU LE DIJISTE QUE ROBARA MI SOSTEN, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ENTRENADOR PERVERTIDO!

– ¡OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE ESPERA, Yo no le dije a Gligar que robara tu sostén el solo se fue volando por si solo, yo no tengo nada que ver! –Kyo intenta explicarle al enfurecido bombón, pero solamente hace que corra mas rápido hacia el, blandiendo la gruesa rama con mas ira.

– ¡GGGHHHHAAAA!

– ¡AHH! ¡Ahora se volvió en un Gyarados! ¡Vámonos Gligar o aquí termina nuestro viaje!

– ¡GLIGAR! –Responde el pokemón con una tonta sonrisa

Como hace muchos años, cuando era niño, Kyo comenzó a correr por su vida como en aquellas cacerías humanas que realizaba su madre, se podría decir que el trauma le ayudo a desarrollar pie de atleta, (si saben a lo que me refiero), parecía como si corriera a la velocidad de la luz, pero su velocidad era comparable a la chica del cabello azul que no parecía perderle el rastro

– ¡REGRESA, MI AMIGO QUIERE CONOCERTE DE CERCA!

– ¡No gracias, creo que seria una amistad fatal!

– ¡ENTONCES UN BESITO!

– ¡Son besos que matan!

– ¡REGRESAAAA!

– ¡Así mas deseos me dan de correr!

No importaba cuanto corría, la chica siempre estaba a unos pasos de el, y hablar o razonar con ella no parecía dar resultado, no podía mantener esta velocidad por mucho tiempo y ella no parecía cansarse….

….. Situaciones desperadas requieren medidas desesperadas….

– Bien… hora del plan B…

En un fugaz movimiento, Kyo se detuvo y volteo hacia donde venia la enfurecida chica, ella lo noto y quito su brazo de su busto para sujetar el arma con ambas manos para usarla como una katana, levantando la rama sobre su cabeza para partir el cráneo de el chico, pero justo en ese momento….

– ¡TECNICA DE KYOSHIRO: "ATAQUE FRONTAL"!

En un salto suicida, Kyo se arroja contra la chica que estaba a punto de causarle daño cerebral permanente, pero ella se dio cuenta muy tarde y sintió 2 fuertes y sudorosas manos sujetar fuertemente sus senos descubiertos, la fuerte impresión fue tanta que ella abrió sus ojos por completo y grito de tal manera que pondría en ridículo un ataque de "Chillido" de un pokemón.

Parecía como si la fuerza del grito hiciera espejismos en el aire, la tierra parecía temblar, podía verse pequeños Pidgeys volando despavoridos por el grito, Caterpies salían de los árboles y también corrían tratando de alejarse del dolor, y otros pokemón corrían despavoridos por la intensidad de el grito de la chica, hubiera destruido los tímpanos de cualquier humano y hacer brotar sangre de los oídos… pero extrañamente no le sucedió a Kyo, luego de haber gastado todo el aire de sus pulmones, ambos chicos cayeron exhaustos sobre sus rodillas.

– Darkrais… acaso eres un Exploud o que… -lo oídos de Kyo zumban como si le hubiera estallado una granada cerca de la cabeza, pero no había tiempo para debilidades, porque ahora la mirada de la chica gritaba sangre, a lo cual nuevamente volvió a tomar la rama y se preparaba para dar un golpe mortal, pero Kyo reaccionó mas rápido y se arrojo hacia ella, tirándola al piso, usando su cuerpo para detenerla.

– ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Oye! ¡Detente!

– ¡SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEEE!

– ¡¿Quiere callarte y escucharme! ¡Yo no le ordene a mi pokemón roba tu sostén! -La chica no para de tratar de escapar del chico, en realidad le incomoda mas que el este encima de ella que partearle el trasero- ¡Oye lamento lo que pasó! ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, fue de Gligar, es la verdad!

Sorpresivamente la chica dejo su furia y su forcejeo se detuvo, quizás fueron las palabras honestas del chico o el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba muy pegado a el, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solamente volteo su mirada hacia otra dirección.

– Ahora… si te suelto… no me golpearas por lo que paso…. ¿verdad?

– No…

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Si lo prometo…

– Bien…

Y ya por fin, luego de haber hecho las paces, Kyo se puso de pie, la chica hizo lo mismo mientras cubría sus senos con ambos brazos, mientras lo observa con una mirada muy molesta.

– Ufff… wow…. Por poco y me vuelvo comida para Rattatas… oye, por cierto corres muy ra-.

¡POW!

Los ojos de Kyo se llenan de lagrimas… su boca hace unas perturbadoras muecas de dolor, comienza a sudar a cataratas, todo su cuerpo tiembla en dolor y su rostro se vuelve rojo como el de un tomate, intenta formular palabras pero solamente emite sonidos muy agudos que no parecen tener sentido alguno…

– Mami… – Dicho esto, se sujeta su entrepierna y cae al suelo envuelto por un indescriptible dolor…

Una certera patada en medio de sus piernas, justo en las joyas de la familia de Kyo, lo detiene de hablar.

– Dijiste…. Que no…. Me golpearías….

– No te golpee por lo del sostén, ¡pero si por haberme tocado mis senos sin mi permiso!

– OK…. Es justo….

Momentos más tarde, Kyo y la chica (ya completamente vestida en una blusa rosa y falda blanca, zapatos deportivos blancos con un bolso de viaje a su lado) se encuentran silenciosamente sentados junto a una fogata, anochecido cerca de la orilla del estanque de la ruta.

– Así que… eres entrenador pokemón… y vienes de Goldenrod….

– Si, así es… no es exactamente como había planeado que seria el inicio de mi viaje pokemón pero no me detendré, quiero llegar a ser un gran Maestro Pokemón.

– Y… te diriges a New Bark para…

– …. Conseguir mi pokemón primario, jajaja, si, se que es raro, ya que tengo un pokemón pero aun necesito mi tarjeta de identificación de entrenador, ¿puedes creerlo? Debí haber ido antes de iniciar mi viaje, así que por ahora solo soy un vagabundo con un pokemón con serios problemas en su hígado jajaja…

– OH ya veo… -dijo la chica mientras la incomodidad que le comenzó a brotar en su pecho hace unos minutos no la dejaba estar en paz.

Kyo aun no lo había notado, pero la chica se encontraba hecha un nudo de nervios, estaba sonrojada, jugaba sin parar con sus manos y no podía dejar de mirar el fuego de la fogata para evitar mirar a Kyo directamente… ¿y porque se encuentra tan nerviosa? Pues porque Kyo ha sido el primer chico que la ha tocado de una manera tan…. Especial… jeje…

– "_¡Este es el primer chico que me ha tocado de esa manera! ¡Por Arceus! ¿¡Que debo hacer! ¿¡Que intentara hacerme! ¿¡Volverá a arrojarse hacia mí! ¡Que atrevido! De seguro el esta pensando en volverme a tocar mi senos… maldito pervertido… de seguro el esta pensando en sujetarlos con amabas manos… mientras me empuja contra un árbol… mientras los masajea lentamente, pasando sus pulgares por mis pezones… y luego querrá pellizcarlos y jalarlos con sus dedos, haciendo que reboten, mientras me besa y lame el cuello y… lo deja lleno de su saliva… que recorre mi cuello hasta deslizarse en medio de mis pechos… y luego querrá acercar sus labios a mis pezones y los succionara suave al principio y luego con mas fuerza, de seguro los dejara rojos y húmedos, y luego los pezones se volverán duros y puntiagudos… y luego los acariciara con su lengua, usando la punta solamente para tocarlos y el aire frío hará que se vuelvan mas y mas duros… y quizás después el desee hundir su rostro en medio de ellos y lamer justo en medio de mis senos, dejando todo húmedo con su saliva…. Ohhh… que… maldito pervertido… es asqueroso… es… tan bajo… aprovechándose de una chica inocente como yo… q-quien querría hacer esas cosas con el… es tan tonto y tan plano y no tiene nada de atractivo y de seguro es un maldito "Don Juan" que solo busca como aprovecharse de las chicas, seduciéndolas, forzándolas a tener sexo con el, haciéndolo con el…. Todo… sudoroso y… caliente… es… tan…." _ -Ella piensa todo eso mientras su rostro esta rojo por completo y le sale sangre de su nariz mientras se imagina todo eso.

¬_¬U Vaya… y eso que el es el pervertido… Evidentemente el acto desesperado de Kyo tuvo un raro efecto en la chica, mientras el chico estaba pensando en cosas tan importantes como el hecho que uno no puede lamerse su propio codo o que uno no puede hacerse cosquillas con sus propias manos.

– Oye, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre…

– ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

– ¿¡QUE, QUE PASA, GLIGAR TE ROBO TUS PANTIES O QUE! –dijo mientras se aseguraba que su pokemón estuviera dentro de su pokebola, y así era.

– N-No… no pasa nada… s-solo que me asuste porque hablaste de repente.

– Casi me das un infarto… pero, decía que aun no me has dicho tu nombre… me llamo Kyoshiro Kiryu, entrenador novato… ¿como te llamas?

– S-Saori Otokawa, soy una Criadora Pokemón…

– ¡OH wow una criadora pokemón! ¿Así que favoreces el crecimiento, salud y desarrollo de un pokemón más que batallar?

– S-Si… pero puedo también se defenderme en duelos pokemón…

– Debe ser muy duro ser un criador, ¡Oye! por cierto ¿hacia donde te diriges? ¿Te diriges a Goldenrod?

– No, ya estuve en Goldenrod, voy rumbo al Bosque Ilex, ¿Por qué?

– ¡Pues para que vengas conmigo! ¡Uno de los consejos del libro "Viajes Pokemón Perfectos" dice claramente que es mejor viajar en grupo! Se reduce el gasto en comida u objetos de entrenador, mayores probabilidades de sobrevivencia en ambientes hostiles, mayores probabilidades de mejorar en técnicas de entrenamiento, y también llegas a conocer buenos amigos a través del viaje, ¡Es la mejor manera de viajar! Así que, ¿que me dices, quieres viajar conmigo?

– "_¡Lo sabia!, es un maldito pervertido, seguro que lo que esta planeando es usarme como su juguete sexual durante todo el viaje, tenerme como una especie de esclava que hace todo lo que el dice, por todos los Pokémons Legendarios ¿¡QUE HAGO!"_ –Su rostro reflejaba un serio tono de color rojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos se volvían garabatos con tan solo pensarlo- _"Pero no lo permitiré, no dejare que el se aproveche de mi…"_

– ¿Oye…. Estas bien Otokawa?… te ves toda colorada…

– ¡AH! ¡N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! ¡No para nada jajá jajá! ¡AH! ¿Qué si quiero ir contigo? ¡Claro claro no hay problema jajá jajá! _"¡Estúpida porque le dijiste que si ahora no podrás escaparte de el!"_

– OH bien, en ese caso, espero que nos conozcamos mejor –sonrío amistosamente el chico.

– S-Si…

Los ronquidos de Kyo eran muy fuertes, haciendo que la mayoría de los pokemón del área desalojaran por completo el lugar, y Saori no era la única que sufría por eso, haciendo uso de su bolsa para dormir para taparse los oídos, no podía detener el ruido de los ronquidos del chico.

– "_Es agradable saber que se durmió primero antes de ponerme un dedo encima, pero sus ronquidos parecen como si fueran un ataque de un Snorlax…" _–en su rostro podía verse su evidente falta de sueño, y su evidente desagrado por el ruido que hacia.

– "_Quizás si lo muevo un poco quizás se calle sus ronquidos" _–pensó, decidiendo tomar acciones contra su evidente problema de sueño.

Kyo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y como buen chico que no se queda quieto al dormir, su bolsa de dormir estaba abierto y sus brazos y piernas esparcidos, Saori simplemente lo ve con un rostro molesto.

– "_Ojala yo pudiera dormir así…"_

Bueno manos a la obra, Saori tuvo que arrodillarse a su lado, acercándose un poco al ruidoso Kyo, según había escuchado, debía mover un poco su cuerpo para que los ronquidos cesaran, así que colocando ambas manos sobre su torso, la chica comienza a girar el cuerpo de Kyo a un lado… pero…

– …. –y al instante, Kyo sujeto el cuerpo de Saori y lo abrazo fuertemente con sus brazos, quedando ella completamente inmóvil, ella por un momento pensó que el estaba esperando a que ella se acercara para poder hacerle cosas pervertidas pero luego se percato que el aun se encontraba dormido.

– Hmm… Teddy…. Suave….

– "_¿¡Teddy!" _–Saori estaba completamente impactada, Kyo creía que ella era probablemente un Teddiursa de peluche en sus sueños, y el la estaba abrazando, presionándola tan cerca de el, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y su aliento tan cerca de su rostro…

Bueno, al menos ya no roncaba…

– Hmmm...

– "_Por… Arceus… no puedo moverme… sus brazos me tienen atrapada, n-no puedo liberarme de el… q-quien lo diría que el tuviera tanta fuerza para ser un mediocre pervertido… ugh…"_

– Hmmm… Teddy…. Que bien hueles hoy…. Mamá te lavo hoy no…. Hueles como a una chica…

Saori no podía evitarlo, los fuertes brazos de Kyo la apretaban mucho y su aliento esta tan cerca de su mejilla, podía oler su cuello sudoroso, su olor era muy agradable a ella, no podía explicarlo, debía sentir asco ya que era sudor pero, olía diferente en ese momento, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas y mas fuerte, comenzó a sentir un ansia indescriptible en su pecho, ella también comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, intentaba sacudir esa idea de su cabeza, pero al ver el rostro tan apacible de Kyo, simplemente hizo que se intensificara ese sentimiento que la estaba consumiendo por dentro, y de repente, tuvo unos grandes deseos de besar los labios de Kyo.

– "_¿P-Porque me siento de esta manera estando tan cerca de el? ¿Por qué no estoy luchando por separarme de el? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien ser abrazada por este tonto? ¡Si es un pervertido! ¡El solamente le interesa satisfacer sus sucios deseos como todos los hombres y ver a las mujeres como simples objetos de placer! ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías Saori y aléjate de el!... Pero… se ve… tan tranquilo mientras duerme… hasta se ve lindo… y sus labios… se ven tan suaves y tan apetecibles… no puedo contenerme… trato y trato pero no puedo resistirme…"_

Su memoria decidió traicionar su línea de pensamiento, trayéndole de vuelta sus recuerdos de esa tarde, de la manera como Kyo logro detenerla con sus fuertes manos y de cómo el uso su cuerpo para detenerla en el suelo, se sentía completamente indefensa, incapaz de luchar, sometida a su voluntad, y el simple pensamiento hacia que se humedeciera lenta pero seguramente.

– "_N-No…__… Detente… Ah__ … K-Kyo… me estas… apretando… tan fuerte_ "

Su deseo nubla su mente, no podía evitarlo, se moría de deseos por besarlo, y no lo soporto más, colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla, comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia Kyo, estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando de pronto el mismo chico en sus sueños la libero mientras aun seguía dormido.

– …

–… –Saori no sabía que había pasado ahí…_ -"¡Y ahora como se supone que voy a dormir!"_

El fuerte abrazo de Kyo fue mas que suficiente para dejarla confundida y excitada, su mente le decía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus hormonas que hacia que actuaran sin ninguna lógica, solo había conocido al chico hace un par de horas y ahora tenia unos terribles deseos de hacer cosas pervertidas con el, no tenia lógica la situación, pero ¿Por qué este chico la hacia sentir así? ¿Qué tenia de especial? ¿Acaso emitía una rara nube de feromonas que hacia que ella se sintiera lujuriosa y pervertida cerca de el? ¿O era el hecho de que ella misma ha sido una pervertida de closet durante toda su vida y que había reprimido su incontrolable deseo por los hombres?

Bueno cualquiera que haya sido la razón, había algo que estaba claro: Saori ya no quería estar separada de el.

– "_¡Maldito Kyo! ¿¡Como se atreve a sujetarme de esa manera y no hacerme nada más que abrazarme fuertemente! ¡Y lo que es peor, dejarme así tan "inquieta"… es un tonto!"_

– ¡TEEEDYYY!

– ¡AAAHHHH!

Aun inmerso en su sueño, el chico nuevamente se volvió a arrojar contra Saori, causando un gran alboroto, ahora ella intentaba liberarse/satisfacer su deseo de/con Kyo.

Desde ese entonces, se cuenta una peculiar historia que una pareja de exhibicionistas demostraron su candente amor a la luz de la luna, mas la identidad de las personas jamás fue conocida, pero con el pasar del tiempo la historia se volvió una leyenda en la Ruta 34, haciéndola famosa como lugar para citas para los jóvenes y como lugar para exhibicionismo de parejas atrevidas, causando grandes problemas a los vigilantes de el área, algo similar al Cabo Celeste, pero mas pervertido.

Dejando su marca (no intencionalmente), Kyo continua su viaje pokemón, con el sueño de volverse un gran maestro pokemón, pero el destino le tiene muchas sorpresas guardadas para el, y el autor solamente puede decir que… o esta celoso de el… o lo compadece.

Ustedes, los lectores, lo decidirán.

Continuara… ¡YOUWZA!


	2. Capitulo 2  Hazañas Heroicas

"_¡Que asco! ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso! ¡No importa lo tan delicioso, erótico o increíble que sea una doble penetración yo jamás lo haría!... ¡¿Por qué me están mirando así!"_ -Saori Otokawa, Criadora Pokemón.

_Yokoshima Productions presenta…_

_En Asociación con El Gran Kaiosama Beta Reader…_

¡El viaje Pokemón de Kyoshiro!

Capítulo 2 – Hazañas Heroicas.

El Bosque Ilex es un denso bosque localizado al sur de Johto, al oeste del pueblo Azalea. Los árboles del bosque son tan densos y tan unidos unos a otros que toda luz es bloqueada, y el bosque parece estar en perpetua noche.

El bosque Ilex es como un amplio camino de densos árboles que conectan el pueblo Azalea y la Ruta 34. Hay muchas áreas de hierva alta en el suelo donde muchos pokemóns de nivel bajo pueden ser encontrados. Viajeros pueden entrar ambos extremos del bosque sin ningún problema, solo algunas veces hay pequeños árboles que bloquean el camino de vez en cuando y para poder pasarlos, es necesario usar un ataque pokemón llamado "Corte" para poder abrirse paso.

– ¡Gligar! ¡"Picotazo Venenoso"! ¡Ahora!

– gliiiiiiiiigaaaaarrrrrrrr…

– ¡Gligar! ¡"Ataque de Arena"! ¡Ahora!

– Gliiiiiiiiiiigaaaaaarrrrr...

– ¡GLIGAR! ¡"DESARME" CON UN CARAJO! ¡AHORA!

– ¡Gliiiigarrr! –responde el molesto pokemón mientras yace en el suelo sujetándose su cabeza nuevamente con sus pinzas… entrando en otra posible "cruda"

Nuestro valiente y determinado héroe, Kyo… esta pasando por un serio problema que todo entrenador novato tiene en un punto de su vida, tener problemas en controlar un pokemón, mientras intenta darle ordenes a su "crudo" Gligar, Saori, la nueva compañera de viajes de Kyo, se encuentra observando con ojos aburridos al entrenador intentando hacer lo imposible… aunque el hecho de que el era amo de un pokemón borracho era también imposible de creer.

– Genial, mi primer pokemón y tiene que ir a Rehabilitación… o será acaso, ¿acaso tendrá un nivel tan alto que se niega a obedecerme?

– Oh si… probablemente sus ojos rojos y su gran aliento a alcohol sean señales de un pokemón de alto nivel –respondió Saori con gran sarcasmo en su manera de hablar.

– Hey… soy inocente… lo encontré así cuando lo capture… y probablemente pase a ser uno de los grandes misterios de mi vida… porque mi primer pokemón estaba ebrio cuando lo capture… ¿¡Y porque te pones así conmigo!

– ¡Hmp! ¡Aun sigo molesta por lo que hiciste!

– ¡Ah vamos! ¡Ya te pedí disculpas! ¡Además fue un momento de desesperación! ¡Estuviste a punto de romperme el cráneo con esa rama y fue lo único que se me ocurrió! ¡Tuve que presionarlas fuertemente para que reaccionaras, y solamente me escuchaste hasta que logre arrojarte al suelo y usar mi cuerpo y mi peso para poder detenerte y-!

– ¡YA DEJA DE RECORDÁRMELO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A REVIVIR ESO ! –Saori estaba temblando, se abrazaba fuertemente, sus ojos estaban hechos de garabatos y estaba sumamente roja, probablemente tenia el efecto contrario a lo que sus palabras querían dar a entender.

– Esta bien, esta bien… pero aun tengo mi problema con Gligar… eres una criadora pokemón ¿no?, ¿sabes de algún remedio o conoces de algo como remedio contra "crudas" de pokemón?

Saori pensó en ese momento que este quizás seria un momento histórico en la medicina pokemón ya que no se sabia de pokemón adictos al alcohol, luego de descartar el pensamiento, tomo su bolsa de viajero y comenzó a ver a través de todas sus cosas, Kyo se comenzó a acercar para ver que era lo que buscaba, luego de unos momentos, ella saco algo que parecía estar envuelto en un trozo de papel, lentamente comenzó a desenvolver para revelar lo que era, un polvo verde que tenia aroma a plantas.

– Es Polvo Curativo de la tienda de hierbas del distrito subterráneo de compras de Goldenrod, cura cualquier estado de salud de un pokemón, ya sabes, envenenamiento o quemadura… quizás sirva con Gligar.

– Um... aprecio la ayuda Saori pero, mi pokemón no esta envenenado o quemado… esta EBRIO.

– ¡EL POLVO ES MUY AMARGO PARA LOS POKEMÓN, GENIO! ¡Quizás el terrible sabor del remedio sea suficiente para sacarlo de su intoxicado estado! ¡¿ENTIENDES!

– ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? ¡Quizás funcione! ¡Gracias!

– Idiota… -Saori no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero agradeció a Arceus que se marcho rápidamente con el remedio para que el no la viera así.

Momentos mas tarde, Gligar, rogando a Arceus por su vida, es forzado a tomar el remedio que Kyo le estaba forzando tomar, el sujetaba su cabeza mientras poco a poco el polvo entraba por la boca del pokemón.

– ¡Gliiigar! ¡GLIGAAARRR!

– Lo se Gligar, lo se, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, que el mejor remedio es el que tiene el peor sabor asi que, será mejor que lo tomes.

– –respondió el pokemón mientras sentía como estaba a punto de expulsar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada sur del bosque Ilex, 2 entrenadores se abren paso por los árboles del bosque, parecía como si fuera un gran techo hecho de hojas y ramas por la manera en que los árboles permanecen juntos.

– Oye… Kenta… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado, porque estamos aquí?

– Es uno de los grandes misterios del universo, ¿verdad Matsuda? ¿Porque estamos aquí?, digo ¿somos nosotros y los pokemón algún productos de alguna coincidencia cósmica como el Big Bang? ¿O Arceus esta mirando todo desde algún lugar en el Salón del Origen, esperando con algún plan para nosotros o algo así?, no lo se viejo, pero me mantiene despierto por las noches.

– …

– …

– ¿De que carájos estas hablando? Digo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí, EN ESTE BOSQUE?, desde que perdiste el mapa de Johto, no tengo la mas remota idea de en donde estamos o hacia donde vamos.

– ¡AH!... Ah… si… comprendo… si… ya veo…

– ¿Qué era todo eso sobre Arceus y coincidencias cósmicas?

– Um… ¿Eh? ¿Nada?

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

– NO… no, estoy bien, estoy bien.

Mientras los entrenadores tenían charlas existencialistas, no se habían percatado que una sombra los observaba desde lejos, desde las ramas de unos árboles cercanos a ellos, la sombra parecía respirar agitadamente, como si le faltara el aire, y su silueta temblaba sin para, mientras observaba a los 2 sujetos, era como si demostrara ansiedad por algo, y temblaba de emoción.

– En serio ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Digo, ¿Qué no nos dirigíamos a la Caverna Union para capturar pokemóns de cueva? ¿Por qué Darkrais tomamos este camino? ¿Qué no le preguntaste por direcciones a esa niña que vivía con el anciano que hace pokebolas?

– Si… bueno veras, solo pasaba hablando sobre bellotas… y las pokebolas que salen de las bellotas… y como su abuelo las fabricaba… y me canso tanto que tuve que irme…

– Kenta, viejo, hay veces que me pregunto porque acepté que me acompañaras en mi viaje pokemón.

– Oye no te pongas así conmigo viejo, tu tampoco eres muy eficiente que digamos, no fui yo al que le patearon el trasero 3 veces seguidas al retar al líder de gimnasio con un Bellsprout de tan bajo nivel.

– ¡No te atrevas a herir los sentimientos de Grey! Eran sus primeras batallas… necesitaba ganar experiencia… -Responde Matsuda mientras se le escapa una lagrima de su ojo.

– Viejo… es un BELLSPROUT… tipo HIERBA… de BAJO NIVEL…

– ¡No subestimes el poder oculto de los pokemón de bajo niv-!

– Oye, espera, espera, espera –Kenta intervino mientras su mirada se volvía seria- ¿No escuchas algo?

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué escuchas?... –respondió Matsuda al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a explorar el perímetro con su mirada.

La sombra parecía moverse de un lugar a otro, rodeando a los 2 entrenadores, todo parecía inquietantemente callado y poco a poco el ambiente de la situación comenzaba a molestar a los chicos, lentamente comenzando a preocuparse.

– Quizás sea solo un pokemón viejo relájate, no es algo que deba preocuparnos –dijo Matsuda en un susurro, aun su rostro demostraba inquietud por la situación.

– Hablo en serio viejo, escuche algo… y créeme no se escuchaba como un pokemón del bosque… además… había un extraño olor en el aire…

– ¿Olor? ¿Quizás el ataque "Dulce Aroma" de un pokemón?

– No, no es eso… no podría ser "Dulce Aroma"…

La sombra parecía estar en desesperación, tanto era la tensión que no lo pudo evitar, decidió salir de su escondite, arriba de los árboles, tomo un par de pasos hacia atrás…

– Era como…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salto…

– "Eso"… ¿eh?

– ¿Te refieres a sem-? ¡¿EH!

Y ambos observaron hacia el cielo verde, mientras la sombra debajo de ellos se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, sus ojos se abrían mas y mas, el terror pronto comenzó a tomar control de ellos, se podía verlo en su rostro, la sombra parecía tragárselos mientras se volvía inmensa debajo de sus pies, y justo cuando estaban a punto de reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde.

¡!

– ¿Hmm? ¿Kyo, escuchaste eso? –comentó Saori mientras levanta su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras se encontraba preparando el almuerzo.

– Ummm… no, no oí nada… -respondió Kyo mientras jugaba con las pinzas de Gligar, quien al parecer ya se encontraba mucho mejor, el remedio había surtido efecto

– Hablo en serio, juraría que escuche algo… ojala que los rumores no sean verdaderos…

– ¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? –Ahora Kyo se puso de pie mientras toma unos pasos para acercarse a Saori, y Gligar ahora descansa en su hombro.

– He escuchado rumores por la radio en mi Pokegear, sobre el bosque Ilex… según escuche, un pervertido ha estado acechando en este bosque últimamente, las victimas dicen que no solo abusa sexualmente de ellos, también les robo su dinero.

– ¿¡QUÉ! ¡Drakrais! Siempre pensé que este lugar era muy tranquilo, increíble saber que hay gente así… lo mejor será no permanecer mucho tiempo en el bosque, y tener los ojos abiertos.

– Quizás seria buena idea comenzar a entrenar a tu Gligar ahora que ya no esta intoxicado, aun con el pervertido hay muchos pokemón salvajes en el bosque.

– ¡Oh es verdad!... por cierto… ¿Qué pokemóns llevas contigo? Ya que eres criadora debes de tener algunos ¿no?

– Así es… llevo un Spinarak, pero aun estoy en aprendizaje sobre técnicas de crianza y no es muy fuerte ya que no he tenido tiempo para entrenarlo apropiadamente pero lo es suficiente para pasar el bosque –sonríe, mientras toma una pokebola que esta dentro de su bolsa de viajero, en donde se encuentra el pokemón- supongo que una batalla serviría para probar las habilidades de Gligar.

– No seria mala idea… -respondió Kyo mientras Gligar aprobaba la idea también –pero será mejor salir de aquí antes que nada, no quisiera ser emboscado por ese pervertido.

– Estoy de acuerdo.

– Por Arceus…

Kyo se sorprendió al ver 2 chicos inconcientes en el suelo, completamente carentes de ropa y con evidentes señales de que un ataque tuvo lugar aquí, Saori se cubrió su rostro al notar el estado de los sujetos, pero Kyo reacciono y decidió ayudarlos, tomando la cabeza de uno de ellos, arrodillándose a su lado, intento hacer que entrara en conciencia.

– ¡Oye! ¡Resiste! ¿¡Quien les hizo esto! ¡Vamos despierta!

– …

– ¡Vamos reacciona!

– Genial…. – Respondió el chico con un tono muy débil en su voz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

– Sabia… lo que hacia… fue… genial… nunca antes… había tenido… un… orgasmo… como ese…

–Eeeeehhh…

Saori se vuelve roja como un tomate.

– Oye, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Pudiste verlo? ¿Pudiste ver su rostro?

- No… pero tenia senos… INCREIBLES… – Respondió el chico mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

– ¿Sus ojos? ¿¡Su cabello! ¡¿ALGO!

- Sus manos… su boca… sus SENOS… todo lo que ella tocaba… se volvía gelatina… y placer… viejo… no se cuantas veces termine… si voy a morir… moriría feliz… aaaahh… – no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos y no hablo mas.

– ¡Oye no te mueras! ¡Resiste viejo! ¡RESISTE!

– Kyo… no creo que este muerto, solo inconciente…

– ¿Crees que se pondrán bien?

– Umm… tu lo escuchaste… no creo que el se esta… sufriendo… -Saori desvío su mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero mas bien de pena.

– Será mejor ponerlos en un lugar seguro, y cubrirlos con algo.

Era lógico que no podían llevarlos a los 2 al mismo tiempo, pero tampoco podían dejarlos en donde estaban por los pokemón salvajes, claro ellos no los atacarían si no se les provoca, pero era mejor que prevenir que lamentar.

– ¿Cubrirlos con una manta con camuflaje y dejarlos dormidos a la sombra de un árbol? ¿Esa es tu manera de ayudarlos? –Comenta Saori al ver como Kyo los cubría con hojas de los árboles.

– Bueno, no se encuentran heridos, solo cansados, no es como que estuvieran muriendo de una apuñalada o de una herida grave.

– ¡Pero no tienen nada! ¡Ni siquiera Ropa! ¡¿Qué tal si un pokemón los olfatea y decide atacarlos!

– No tardaran mucho en despertar, confía en mi, podrán llegar al pueblo Azalea desde aquí y la manta los cubrirá.

– Pero… ¡OHMMMHHHH!

– Estarán bien, también que ellos se encuentran cerca de la entrada sur, ya veras que estarán bien… bueno, en marcha, aun tenemos que seguir por este camino para… ¿Eh?

Kyo noto que de pronto Saori había desaparecido, una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, agitando las ramas de los árboles.

– Gligar… has visto… ¿Qué?

Al parecer también su pokemón había desaparecido, mas bien, recordó que no lo había desde hace un par de minutos atrás.

– ¿Gligar?... ¿Saori?... ¿chicos?...

La brisa comenzó a soplar con más fuerza llevando consigo hojas caídas de los árboles, había un extraño silencio que rodeaba por completo a Kyo, ni siquiera podía escuchar a algún pokemón rondando el lugar… Todo estaba tranquilo…

–…Demasiado tranquilo… -respondió a su propio pensamiento.

– Buenas noches cariño

¡BAMM!

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el golpe lo noqueo por completo, primero cayo de rodillas y luego su rostro contra el pasto, y poco a poco todo se volvió negro, lo único que pudo ver fue un par de zapatos frente a sus ojos…

Poco a poco sintió como volvía en si, era como si se hubiera ausentado del mundo por un rato, intento abrir los ojos pero aun se sentía débil por el golpe, pero aun así no se comparaban con los sartenazos que su madre le daba…

– Ugh… que me paso… eh… ¿Qué?

Aun no podía despertar por completo… pero podía sentir que algo dentro de el se sentía muy bien… MUY bien… DEMASIADO bien para ser preciso, se sentía como una especie de cosquilla… pero por alguna razón no parecía hacerlo reír… mucho.

– Hmmm... Wow… eso se siente bien… vaya…

Mientras su mente se despejaba mas y mas y su conciencia regresaba, pudo percibir mejor que era lo que lo hacia sentir bien, parecía como si esa cosquilla provenía de la parte baja de su cuerpo, en medio de sus piernas…

– Que… que pasa…. Oh…. ¡Oh !

Luego ese agradable sentimiento comenzó a volverse más y mas intenso, ya no podía permanecer tranquilo, su sueño le era interrumpido, y luego su sentido del tacto volvió a funcionar, y pudo sentir… algo suave y húmedo justo en el área de sus genitales…

– Un momento… ¿Acaso es….? No… no puede ser… pero… ¡AH !

Y justo en ese momento, abrió sus ojos… pero sabia precisamente que era lo que exactamente le ocurría a su cuerpo, ahora temblaba ya que el sentimiento agradable se había vuelto DEMASIADO agradable, tanto que lo estaba volviendo loco.

– ¡AH Por ARCEUS! ¡YA NO RESISTO! ¡AAHHHH !

Involuntariamente, su cuerpo se tensiono, el placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, podía sentir como su miembro convulsionaba, expulsando aquel liquido blanco sin parar, dentro de lo que fuera que lo estuviera complaciendo, sus manos arrancaban el pasto debajo de el, se retorcía del placer, intentaba hacer algo pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan diferente de cuando el lo hacia solo en su cuarto, mucho mejor y mucho mas intenso…

– Buenos días cariño YUM… -saludo aquella voz que escucho momentos antes de que perdiera la conciencia, Kyo intento moverse de nuevo, pero se percato que sus manos y pies estaban atados, sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior habían desaparecido, y una chica sumamente hermosa gateaba lentamente hasta colocarse sobre el, ambos rostros estaban tan cerca, que pudo ver claramente su rostro, tenia ojos dorados, que brillaban en la sombra que se formaba entre ellos, cabello azul, corto hasta su cuello, y una clara sonrisa de travesura se formaba mientras el observa a su captor.

– ¿Tu eres… el ladrón pervertido que… esta asechando el bosque Ilex? –Kyo logro hablar, aunque el peso de la chica hacían que el respirara con dificultad, como si no fuera suficiente que el estuviera inmovilizado.

– Bingo cariño… -sus dedos comienzan a jugar con los labios de Kyo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Ahora tu dinero y tus cosas me pertenecen… diría también pokemóns pero no encontré ninguno en tus pertenencias…

– Um… si… da la casualidad de que… soy un entrenador novato y no tengo pokemóns aun conmigo –respondió Kyo, pensando que era mejor no mencionar a Gligar- Um… y-ya tienes lo que querías ¿no?, mi dinero, mis cosas… mis fluidos corporales… supongo que ahora me dejaras aquí, atado mientras tú huyes…

– Si, ese era el plan original, pero hubo cambio de planes –nuevamente su maliciosa sonrisa se forma en su rostro, mientras sus ojos perforan en lo más profundo de Kyo, haciendo que un frío y desagradable escalofrío recorriera su espalda- Normalmente me "divierto" con los chicos que caen victimas mías y simplemente los descarto, luego de gastar todas sus energías… pero TU… tienes un muy lindo y tierno rostro… y me fascinan los chicos tiernos como tu…

– Así que….

– Así, que te volverás en mi pequeño juguete sexual…

El rostro de Kyo se volvió piedra, atrevida sin lugar a dudas, usualmente, ese seria el sueño de todo chico, el oír esas palabras saliendo de los labios de una chica hermosa, un sueño hecho realidad, la promesa de placer sexual sin límites, sabia que era cierto, el erotismo con el cual decía esas palabras era la más pura verdad, el Santo Grial de cualquier hombre… pero… Kyo no parecía estar muy feliz por eso… desde pequeño, siempre hizo caso de sus corazonadas, siempre han sido certeras, se podría decir que desarrollo ese sentimiento debido a las constantes cacerías humanas que hizo su madre para capturarlos de sus escapes de casa.

– Y-Yo…

– ¿Qué pasa dulzura? ¿Hay algo que te molesta? Awwww… que lindo… -la chica volvió a acariciar el rostro de Kyo mientras lo mira con ojos tiernos- Le es fiel a su novia…

– ¡Que no soy su novia!

Esa voz… Kyo volteo su rostro hacia su izquierda y encontró a Saori, atada a un árbol a unos pasos de ellos, simplemente llevaba puesta su ropa interior blanca, un Tangela extendía sus lianas lentamente a través de su cuerpo, prestándole atención a sus senos, pudo notar que ella estaba sudorosa, sonrojada al igual que el chico, pero su mirada estaba llena de ira contra la pervertida, probablemente los gustos de la ladrona no solo se extendían solo a chicos… sin mencionar que el pokemón tenia la misma manera de ser que su dueño.

– Oh vamos linda… deja de negarlo… lo se perfectamente con solo ver como te enoja verme sobre tu chico.

– ¡Tienes a un maldito Tangela tocando mi cuerpo de manera asquerosa! ¡¿Cómo Darkrais no voy a querer hacerte pedazos?

– ¿Acaso no te sientes bien linda? Tangy es muy hábil con el "Látigo Cepa", ¿No es así Tangy?

– ¡TANGE! ¡TANGE! –respondió el pokemón alegremente mientras sus lianas comenzaban a masajear sus pezones y también a frotar justo en medio de sus piernas, podía notarse como lentamente Saori se humedecía.

– ¡AH! ¡ZOOFILIA! ¡ASQUEROSO! –Kyo vomitó esas palabras en explosiva sorpresa.

– No le prestes atención a ella –sus dedos hicieron que su rostro se volteara a ella, ojos dorados- después de que termine contigo, no pensaras en nadie mas que en mi cariño…

– ¡KYO, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO! –Saori logro hablar, logrando opacar el placer que el pokemón le proporcionaba por unos momentos.

– ¡Pero Saori! ¡Estoy atado de pies a cabeza! ¡No es mi culpa! –respondió el chico en su defensa.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO CON ELLA SINO TE MATARE! –respondió los sentimientos de ira de Saori.

– ¡¿Por qué estas molestándote por eso! ¡Corremos con suerte que solo quiera tener sexo con nosotros, no nos esta matando o torturando!

– ¡ERES UN TONTO!

– Tangy –interrumpió la ladrona, irritada por los constantes gritos de su otra presa- haz que esa novia celosa se calle de una buena vez… no me deja divertirme en paz.

Inmediatamente, unas lianas se introducen en su boca, callando sus constantes gritos, hacia lo que podía para intentar librarse de el pokemón, pero solo volvía las lianas mas y mas tensas, comenzando a sentir placer en contra de su voluntad, sus gemidos eran de frustración y placer, haciendo involuntariamente de la tortura un… espectáculo erótico para sus espectadores.

– Saori… ¡UGH !

– Oh… estas lleno de energía aquí abajo, jejeje… -Su mano nuevamente volvió a sujetar su miembro, bombeando sangre nuevamente para hacerlo crecer nuevamente, Kyo instantáneamente se sonrojo y comenzó a llenarse de ese fuego liquido de lujuria que tanto intentaba evitar.

– ¡O-o-o-o-o-o-oye oye! ¡¿Podemos hablar de esto! ¡Y-Yo tengo que convertirme en un entrenador pokemón! ¡N-No puedo convertirme en tu esclavo sexual!... AAHH

– Ya te lo dije cariño… no pensaras en nada mas que ser mi juguete… hm hm hm…

La chica de los ojos dorados se tomo su tiempo con el pobre chico, lamiendo cada lugar de su cuerpo con su lengua, dejándolo sin aliento con sus besos, sus caricias parecían hacerlo temblar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, era demasiado para poder tomarlo todo al mismo tiempo, era demasiado placer para que su mente pudiera registrarlo, su respiración agitada pronto comenzó a sonar como gemidos cada vez mas y mas altos, aferrándose al pasto debajo de ellos para poder tratar de liberar su necesidad.

Sentía que poco a poco se perdía en el placer que esta chica le daba, su mente se nubla con cada segundo que pasa, la desesperación comienza a hacerse presente y sus caderas instintivamente comienzan a moverse al ritmo de su masturbación, era pudín en sus manos, se derretía por completo ante su placentera atención, y no podía evitar sentir algo de remordimiento por Saori, presa también de las torturas del pokemón, eso era precisamente lo que mantenía a Kyo a un paso de la locura, la ultima línea entre la razón y el instinto.

– _S-Saori… esta siento torturada… por ese pokemón pervertido… debo, debo hacer algo para detenerlo, pero… estoy atado y no puedo moverme… y esta mujer pervertida me tiene atrapado en sus garras… ¡aprovechándose de mi corazón inocente!, ¡malvada!, y aparte de abusar de mi, ¡se robara nuestras cosas!, ¡TEDDY! ¡NO! ¡y aparte de eso esta abusando de mi cuerpo! ¡no soy un objeto! Pero…es como si poco a poco me volviera pequeño, como un pequeño muñeco de juguete en sus manos carente de voluntad y dispuesto a hacer lo que ella me diga… ¿acaso es esto a lo que se refiere? ¿Me volveré en su esclavo? ¡No! ¡Tengo un viaje por hacer! ¡Y un objetivo que cumplir! ¡Pero como Darkrais me quito a esta pervertida de encima!_

En esos momentos, noto que una de las ramas de los árboles se movía de forma extraña, y de entre esta, salio la cabeza de Gligar, con una tonta sonrisa al ver a Kyo en su predicamento.

– _¡Gligar! ¡Bien ahora-! Oh… Genial,_-detuvo por un momento su tren de pensamientos al ver el estado del pokemón-_ mi pokemón esta ebrio otra vez, eso será-_

–¡!

– ¿Perdon? –Kyo hablo de repente al ver como Gligar planeaba a toda velocidad hacia donde el se encontraba.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? –la chica que abusaba de Kyo levanto su mirada para ver quien había sido el que causaba todo el alboroto.

– ¡! –en un instante, el cuerpo de Gligar se había pegado literalmente al rostro de la ladrona, apagando las luces del mundo para ella, al mismo tiempo que le cortaba el aire.

– ¡MMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMMMMMM!

Desesperada, intentaba quitarse a Gligar de su rostro pero no podía, sus alas y su pequeño cuerpo se aferraba sin parar a ella, Kyo observa como continua la lucha frente a el, cuando capta que es el momento de actuar para salir de esto.

– Quien diría que mi pokemón fiestero me rescataría… ¡OH cierto! ¡Tengo que quitarme estas lianas! ¡UGH!

Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas pero las lianas no parecían ceder, no podría romperlas con su propia fuerza, necesitaba de algo filoso para poder liberarse ¿pero que? Y en ese momento se percato de su "confiable" Gligar, que aun permanecía pegado a la cara de la ladrona, mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima.

– ¡Gligar! ¡Necesito que-! oh… oh si gracias… eso… eso fue rápido… - respondió Kyo, cuando repentinamente el aguijón de Gligar de pura casualidad iba moviéndose en dirección a Kyo, cortando sus ataduras casualmente debido al constante movimiento de la ladrona por intentar quitarse al pokemón de encima.

– K-Kyo…. ¡AAHH !- una descarga de placer nuevamente golpea a Saori, la lianas de Tangela ahora se abrían paso a su interior, moviéndose sin parar dentro de su intimidad.

El chico no era tonto, enfrentar a un pokemón directamente seria muy peligroso, sin mencionar que el podría ser atrapado nuevamente por las lianas de Tangela, pero debía ayudar a Saori.

– Seria una tontería trata de detener a ese pokemón sin Gligar… ¿pero que otra opción tengo?

– ¡MMMMMMM-BUAAAH! –con mucho esfuerzo, la ladrona logra liberarse de Gligar, dejando su cabello alborotado y su rostro enrojecido por la falta de aire, ser interrumpida en su momento de diversión no le había hecho gracia, así que arrojo el pokemón lo mas fuerte que pudo, lejos de ella, para luego hacerse cargo de Kyo.

– ¡Darkrais! –exclamo el chico al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de su captora.

– Odio cuando me interrumpen cuando me divierto, ahora tengo ganas de romper algunos huesos gracias a esa rata con alas que casi me mata… -dijo la ladrona, mientras crujía sus puños.

– ¡¿P-PORQUE YO! ¡Fue Gligar, no yo!

– ¡AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

– Agh, Rattatas…

Por instinto, Kyo se arroja contra la pervertida, pareciera que se lanzaba hacia el peligro temerariamente, pero en realidad no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que hacia, era un idiota por arrojarse hacia la boca del león de esa manera… ¿oh quizás no?

– ¡TECNICA DE KYOSHIRO! ¡MORDEDURA DE PEZÓN!

– ¡¿Qué!

– ¡¿Qué! –respondió Saori de la misma manera.

Todo paso tan rápido, que todo se movía en cámara lenta, la ladrona rodeaba sus brazos sobre Kyo, para atraparlo y someterlo, pero el chico se movía mas rápido que ella, haciendo un movimiento evasivo, pudo esquivar sus brazos moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo, luego usos sus piernas para impulsarse hacia delante, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus enormes senos, que rebotaban sin cesar por toda la actividad física, rápidamente se acercaban a ellos, y lentamente el abrió su boca lo mas que pudo, mostrando sus dientes, hasta que ya tenia a estos en frente de su cara, sus labios tocaron la tela de su blusa, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez en su boca, y finalmente sus dientes se fueron cerrando poco a poco sobre la pequeña punta erecta que eran sus pezones, hasta que por fin, la pequeña punta era presa de los dientes roedores del chico.

– ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! –fue un grito de sorpresa y placer, mas que uno de dolor, su rostro parecía retorcerse del éxtasis.

– ¡¿Qué! –respondió Saori al ver con sorpresa lo que estaba pasando, el Tangela reacciona al escuchar el grito de su ama, deteniéndose por un momento en su tarea.

– ¡¿Oye que crees que estas haciendo! ¡Suéltame! –Demando la ladrona, mientras se preparaba para dar un codazo sobre la cabeza de Kyo, pero el joven entrenador novato nuevamente hizo presión sobre su aprisionado pezón y nuevamente ella soltó otro grito de placer, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, el se coloca sobre ella mientras sus brazos mantienen los de la chica pegados al suelo, no dejando que ella se mueva.

– ¡Ordena a tu pokemón que libere a Saori ahora o no te soltare y seguiré torturándote! –Kyo respondió, determinación en sus palabras mientras nuevamente muerde el pezón de la chica del cabello corto, pudo notar que su rostro se volvía mas y mas rojo, sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente al mismo tiempo que ella también se volvía mas y mas inquieta, intentando desesperada librarse del chico.

– "_Q-Quien lo diría, este chico parecía tan inocente y frágil y ahora… ¡me tiene completamente dominada!, ¿que Darkrais sucede?, no ha habido nadie, hombre o mujer que ha podido dominarme así… pero… se siente bien… que el tenga el control de mi… oh… ya siento que me humedezco… y mi corazón late tan rápidamente… por Arceus… que divino"_ –la ladrona muerde su labio inferior mientras arquea su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabeza era ahora un desorden de hormonas y excitación.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Libérala!

Acto seguido volvió a morder nuevamente su pezón, logrando que la ladrona se retorciera de placer, sus gritos parecían orgasmos nada discretos.

– ¡D-De acuerdo! ¡Tangy, libera a la chica! ¡AAAHHHHHH !

– ¡T-Tange, Tange! –y acto seguido, las lianas de el pokemón comenzaron a soltarse poco a poco hasta que Saori por fin cayó al suelo, exhausta después de tanta estimulación.

– Ufff...… eso fue intenso, pero con un poco de suerte logramos salir de esa…

– …

– Por un momento pensé que nos dejaría sin nada de ropa y sin dinero, imagina lo vergonzoso que hubiera sido llegar al siguiente pueblo con solo una hoja cubriéndote…

– …

– Hay que ser más cuidadosos, será mejor prestar mas atención a los programas de radio del pokegear para enterarnos de rutas peligrosas como esa, de seguro pondrían el informe en una de las estaciones.

– …

– ¿Oye Saori, te encuentras bien?, llevas mucho tiempo sin decir una sola palabra

– No me pasa nada, me siento PERFECTAMENTE BIEN…

– Pero… tienes una gran vena que sale de tu frente, es un claro indicio de que estas enfadada.

– ¡Ah eso! ¿Te refieres a eso? Bueno quizás la razón de eso es que ¡LA LADRONA NOS VA A ACOMPAÑAR EN ESTE VIAJE CUANDO DEBERIA DE SER LLEVADA CON LA OFICIAL JENNY PARA PAGAR POR SUS CRIMENES!

– Oye oye tranquila "Pequeña Skitty" –hablo la chica del cabello corto, mientras sus brazos permanecían aferrados fuertemente a Kyo, en un pequeño abrazo cariñoso, lo cual hacia que la ira de Saori incrementara mas y mas- ya dije que lo siento si, como ya les dije, necesitaba dinero así que tuve que recorrer a emboscar viajeros y entrenadores para poder conseguir dinero y comida y seguir con mi viaje, pero creo que me deje llevar un poco con lo de los asaltos sexuales, pero ya me disculpe, así que asunto arreglado.

– ¡DILE ESO A LOS 2 CHICOS QUE DEJASTE INCONCIENTES Y SIN NINGUNA DE SUS POSECIONES!

– ¡B-Bueno!, ya dije que no volveré a hacerlo ¿si? Además ya no me interesa estar buscando a otros esclavos sexuales, Mi querido Kyo-chan se encargara de mis necesidades de hoy en adelante.

Acto seguido nuevamente abraza gentilmente al chico, asegurándose de presionar sus senos contra el.

– ¡¿EH! –el joven entrenador y criadora respondieron mientras sus rostros se ponían rojos, no pudiendo creer las palabras que ella decía.

– Cuando tu me detuviste con tus brazos y me forzabas a liberar a la "Pequeña Skitty" con esa tortura de pezón, jamás alguien me había hecho sentir tan… excitada, usualmente nadie seria capaz de detenerme, pero tu fuiste el primero, y mi corazonada de pervertida me dice que debo estar cerca de ti para poder pasar mas momentos divertidos como ese, así que, cuida de mi en este viaje, Kyo-chan -concluyo la ladrona, mientras le guiña el ojo a Kyo, el cual solo sonríe de manera nerviosa, no estando muy seguro de tomarlo como un cumplido.

– ¡¿"P-Pequeña Skitty"! –dijo Saori, muy molesta por las palabras que decía la chica de los ojos dorados- ¡Escúchame bien maldita pervertida, este es un viaje pokemón, no un viaje de placer o unas vacaciones pervertidas, esto es serio, estaremos tan ocupados entrenando pokemóns y desafiando gimnasios que no habrá tiempo para tu estúpida diversión así que puedes largarte y dejarnos en paz!

– Oh la "Pequeña Skitty" no le gusta compartir su novio… miau , que egoista –.

– ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO! –el rostro de Saori se vuelve rojo mientras venas saltan de su frente en evidente enojo.

– Entonces porque te pones así, es solo tu compañero de viajes ¿no?

– ¡C-CLARO! ¡P-P-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! ¡E-E-ES QUE NO TOLERO EL COMPORTAMIENTO INAPROPIADO, E-ESO ES TODO!

– ¿Te refieres algo… como esto? –acto seguido, la chica lujuriosa seductoramente comienza a lamer el cuello de Kyo, mientras su mano se coloca justo en su bulto en medio de sus pantalones corto, haciendo que Saori le saliera humo literalmente por los oídos, no estando muy segura de que esta molesta o caliente.

–¡YA BASTA! –grito la chica del cabello largo y separo a los 2 a la fuerza, mirando con ojos que lanzaban cuchillos a la pervertida.

– ¡Hmmmmm ! ¡Ahora estoy mas que convencida, de ahora en adelante iré con ustedes a todas partes! ¡Esto será divertido!- grito mientras su rostro parecía de una chiquilla que pasaba el mejor momento de su vida.

– Emm… es bueno que decidas venir con nosotros y sobre no volver a atacar a las personas, pero aun no nos has dicho tu nombre…

– ¡Oh si, es cierto, tanto ha pasado en tan poco tiempo que no me he presentado! ¡Me llamo Yuuki Miyagishi, mucho gusto, Kyo-chan, "Pequeña Skitty"!

– ¡YO NO ME LLAMO "PEQUEÑA SKITTY"! ¡Mi nombre es Saori Otokawa, llámame por MI nombre!

– Eh… si… yo soy Kyoshiro Kiryu, mucho gusto Yuuki…

– ¡Bien! ¡Ahora que ya terminamos con las presentaciones, salgamos de este aburrido bosque de una buena vez! Por cierto, ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

– ¡¿A dónde NOS dirigimos! ¡Kyo, no hablaras en serio sobre que ella nos acompañara! ¿¡Verdad!

– B-Bueno, Saori, míralo de la siguiente manera: Si ella viene con nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que ella no haga nada malo otra vez, y si lo hace, la entregaremos a las autoridades por sus crímenes.

– ¡KYA ! ¡Kyo-chan es tan genial y valiente en asegurarse que no cometeré ningún crimen! –acto seguido Yuuki abraza a Kyo de manera afectuosa, presionando su rostro justo en medio de sus enormes senos, a esto se le conoce como "El infierno de Malvaviscos".

– ¡Deja a Kyo en paz, maldita pervertida de grandes senos! –dice mientras comienza a jalar a Kyo de un brazo.

Nuevamente Kyo pensó si en verdad estaría en el paraíso o en un muy sexy infierno, no podía sacarse de la mente ese mal presentimiento, su sentido de alerta lanzando luces de advertencia por toda su cabeza, pero su parte de hombre no podía hacer que el no dijera que no a su actual situación, pero también le preocupaba si en verdad el podría lograr alcanzar su objetivo.

– _¿En verdad me convertiré en un Maestro Pokemón… a este paso? _–medito mientras sus brazos eran estirados sin parar por las 2 chicas sin, como si fuera un tipo de posesión.

Desde ese día, en el Bosque Ilex, se cuenta una interesante historia, mas bien una historia tabú que es conocida por todos pero no es mencionada tan a menudo, en ella se cuenta, sobre un supuesto demonio habitaba en las profundidades del bosque, el cual abusaba sexualmente de todos los viajeros, pero un día llego un valiente joven que, haciendo uso de la misma arma que el demonio usaba contra sus victimas, el sexo, pudo purificarlo y al mismo tiempo salvar a una doncella que era torturaba sin para por los tentáculos de el demonio, que abusaban de ella sin parar, la historia se fue transmitiendo de generación en generación a los jóvenes, hasta hacer del bosque un lugar muy intimo para los encuentro de parejas y amantes.

Las leyendas siempre tienden a exagerar con el pasar del tiempo… mírenlo como un juego de "Teléfono Descompuesto" pero que se juega a través de las eras… aunque no cabe duda que el entrenador novato ha comenzado a dejar su huella en la historia.

… solo que de una forma… un poco vergonzosa.

Pero aun es solo una probada de lo que le espera a nuestro héroe Kyo, se enfrentara a retos que pondrán a prueba su ingenio y sus hormonas, ¿pero será capaz de entrenar y llegar a ser un maestro Pokemón con tantas distracciones en su camino?, caminando con un pesar en su pecho, Kyo comienza a sentir que había una razón especial por la cual tardo mucho tiempo en salir de su hogar, quizás era una manera de protección contra estos raros percances que enfrenta, una pervertida obsesionada con el, una chica que se enoja por que otras chicas se acerquen a el, ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Una mocosa precoz?

Ah lo que le espera… ajajá…

Cont... ¡YOUWZA!


	3. Capitulo 3 Proezas Increíbles

"_¡Hay que vivir la vida plenamente! ¡¿Y que si algunas personas piensan que eres una pervertida si simplemente deseas tener una pequeña orgia con 5 chicos!"_

- Yuuki Miyagishi, Guardabosques Pokemón.

_Yokoshima Productions presenta…_

_En Asociación con El Gran Kaiosama Beta Reader…_

¡El viaje Pokemón de Kyoshiro!

Capítulo 3 – Proezas Increíbles.

Kyo retrocede lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo es detenido por un muro, su mirada es de preocupación pero al mismo tiempo sus mejillas están rojas, de pronto el suave y joven cuerpo de una chica, lleno de curvas sexys por todos lados, se acerca por completo a el, la chica no parecía llevar ropa alguna, y ella se asegura que sus senos sean presionados con fuerza en el pecho del chico, lo cual hace que una sonrisa nerviosa se salga de sus labios, los labios de la chica se acercan peligrosamente a los de Kyo, sonriendo de una manera coqueta, sus dedos trazan pequeños círculos sobre el pecho del joven entrenador, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano, se desliza hacia abajo, causando pequeñas cosquillas en su pecho, leves roces de labios hacen que su respiración se acelere al igual que el deseo lo consume lentamente.

-Ese es mi Kyo-kun… mi juguete preferido…

Esa voz… Kyo pensó al ver que se trataba de Yuuki la que se encontraba seduciéndolo, el chico logra percatarse mas sobre su actual situación y se da cuenta que ambos están desnudos y al parecer flotan en un lugar muy extraño.

-Ven a jugar conmigo Kyo-kun… prometo que te haré sentir MUY bien…

-¡¿Y-Yuuki! ¡No espera, espera un momento!

-No podrás escapar… sabes que lo deseas…

-P-Pero…

-¡ALTO! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A KYO!

Otra voz que parecía venir de todos lados se escucho como un eco en todo el lugar y de pronto, Kyo pudo ver a Saori flotando DESNUDA en dirección hacia el, cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el, ella se aferro a su brazo y lo aleja de Yuuki.

-¡¿Qué no ves que lo estas molestando!

-Oh miau… la "Pequeña Skitty" protege a su novio…

-¡Que no es mi novio, bruja!

-Entonces ¿Por qué tus senos están tan pegados a su brazo?

-¡S-Solo lo estoy alejando de ti! –respondió Saori en su defensa, levemente sonrojada.

-Lo siento pero es mi turno de jugar con el –dijo Yuuki en respuesta mientras ella toma el otro brazo de Kyo.

-¡QUE LO SUELTES MALDITA PERVERTIDA!

-Sabes, me estas cansando niña, yo aun no he terminado con el.

-¡Deja a Kyo en paz!

-¡Tu suéltalo!

-¡No, tu suéltalo!

-¡SUELTALO!

-¡SUELTALO!

- eeehhh… eeeeeeeehhhhhh… -los ojos de Kyo parecen de garabatos mientras las 2 chicas jalan sin parar sus brazos, sus voces crecen y crecen hasta que por fin no lo soporta mas y decide detenerlas.

-¡YA BASTAAAA!... ¿Eh?

Kyo se encontraba un poco desorientado, pero poco a poco, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le recordó nuevamente donde se encontraba, dormía en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes del Centro Pokemon de el Pueblo Azalea.

El Pueblo Azalea es un pequeño y aislado pueblo localizado en la península sur de la región Johto. El pueblo es mejor conocido por ser el lugar donde reside Kurt, un creador de Pokebolas hechas de bellotas. El vive en la parte noroeste del pueblo, en el borde este del Bosque Ilex. Azalea cuenta con otras localizaciones notables como el Pozo Slowpoke y como tal, Slowpokes pueden ser encontrados en los alrededores del pueblo.

Entrenadores Pokemon deben viajar al Pueblo Azalea para poder ganar la Medalla Colmena de Bugsy, el líder de Gimnasio quien se especializa en Pokemon tipo Insecto pero para su mala suerte, Kyo aun no puede competir por la medalla ya que aun no tiene su tarjeta de identificación como entrenador Pokemon.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kyo, Saori y Yuuki llegaron al pueblo luego de su travesía por el denso bosque, la razón de su larga estadía se debe a que el joven entrenador decidió comenzar a entrenar a su Gligar para ser capaz de defenderlo de los Pokemon salvajes y al mismo tiempo estar listo para por fin tomar el camino del entrenador.

-Ugh… otro sueño pervertido… que me esta pasando… no los tengo desde que estuve en la pubertad… bueno… no es que sea algo del todo malo… pero…

Pobre chico, nunca tuvo mucho contacto con el sexo femenino, salvo su madre, así que la mente de las chicas le es muy confusa, las atenciones "especiales" de Yuuki no son muy desagradables… pero hay veces en que su mirada de degenerada sexual a veces le causa un poco de miedo… teme que quizás ella lo obligue a probar cosas nuevas… mejor no entrar en detalles y por otro lado Saori siempre parece estar de mal humor, sobre todo cuando Yuuki se acerca mucho a Kyo, y el aun no logra dar con la razón del porque de sus enojos, sin mencionar que por culpa de el estado de Gligar, casi no logran progresar en sus encuentros de practica… así que, por falta de experiencia no sabe como actuar apropiadamente, lastimosamente esa no es la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

-… Y veamos en la esquina de la habitación ¿y que tenemos aquí? A Gligar completamente dormido por otra borrachera y esta vez tiene un sombrerito de fiesta en su cabeza… Saori me va a matar…

-GLIIIIIIGAAAAaaaaarrrr…. –nuevamente el Pokemon de Kyo se sujeta su cabeza con sus pinzas, luego de haber tomado una dosis doble de Polvo Curativo, Saori contaba con muchas dosis de reserva, y por el momento aun se encontraba en proceso de desintoxicación.

* * *

-¡Kyo! ¡Deberías ser más responsable con Gligar y detener su autodestrucción! –habló Saori con una vena a punto de explotar en su frente, lamentando haber usado sus últimos polvos con el Pokemon fiestero.

-Pero no se pone ebrio para olvidar amores, simplemente le gusta mucho el alcohol… -se disculpó Kyo mientras tomaba su desayuno… muy apenado.

-¡PERO NO ES NORMAL QUE UN POKEMON TOME ALCOHOL!

-Ya ya "Pequeña Skitty", ¿Qué tiene de malo que el Pokemon de Kyo-kun desee festejar un poco? Después de todo, la vida es corta. –responde Yuuki con una picara sonrisa, siguiendo el mismo ejemplo que Gligar con una pequeña botella de sake en sus manos.

-¡TU ERES LA QUE PONE EL MAL EJEMPLO A GLIGAR!… ¡Y NO ME LLAMES "PEQUEÑA SKITTY"!

-KYAAAA… Kyo-kun, "Skitty" esta enojada y quiere arañarme, protégeme… -responde la chica de los ojos dorados mientras se aferra afectuosamente de Kyo, de una manera muy infantil, haciendo que Saori se molestara aun mas, así logrando su objetivo.

-Ya, relájense, n-no se peleen –concluyo el inseguro chico…- Gligar a avanzado un poco en esta semana pasada… ya por lo menos conoce los movimientos "Picotazo Venenoso", "Ataque Arena", "Fortaleza" y "Desarme", ahora si lograra evitar que el no se emborrachara mas seguido estoy seguro que podría ganar unas batallas Pokemon y ganar experiencia por si solo, ¡Eh incluso podría ayudarme a atrapar Pokemon salvajes!

-Claro… claro… y después logrará que un Skitty y un Wailord se apareen… -dijo Saori con un muy mal humorado rostro en ella.

- Eeeehhhh…- Yuuki escucho el último comentario de Saori, al cual simplemente sonríe apenada.

De cualquier manera, el grupo parecía haberse hecho muy unido en tan poco tiempo, y cuando Gligar recupero su sobriedad… se resumió el entrenamiento, pequeños encuentros entre los Pokemon ayudaban a mejorar poco a poco las habilidades del Pokemon Volador/Tierra… pero el grupo no se había percatado que alguien estaba observándolos desde las sombras, era la silueta de una jovencita, se podía notar que su cabello estaba atado por 2 coletas y era de delgada complexión … la sombra de los árboles no permitía ver un rostro… mas solo una infantil y libidinosa sonrisa.

_-¡Jejeje!... Parece que esos chicos se divierten mucho… aunque no se que le ven a ese bobo… es lindo pero se ve tan inseguro y nervioso… creo que me divertiré un poco con el… por bobo._

…. ¿Por qué será que Kyo siempre es victima de mujeres tan malas?

Que Arceus nos ampare…

-Bien… no estuvo tan mal como la otra vez… al menos esta vez no vomito sobre Spinarak… je… un ataque "Toxico"… que cosas…

Kyo frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un poco incomodo por su comentario, Saori nuevamente le dirige una mirada que lanza cuchillos mientras que Yuuki simplemente sonríe divertidamente, se encontraba en una silla de playa tomando el sol en un muy revelador bikini que mas bien parecía trozos de tela muy delgados que colgaban de su cuerpo voluptuoso.

-De acuerdo… supongo que no fue muy mal esta vez… -concluyó la criadora con una seria mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- Supongo que aun este Pokemon tiene esperanza de ser útil.

-¡GLIIIGAAARRR! –dijo Gligar, aparentemente ofendido por lo que dijo Saori.

-¿Ya puede Kyo-kun salir a jugar "mamá"? –Yuuki pregunto mientras levanta sus lentes de sol, observando a Saori con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Oye, ya deja de molestarme!, ¡Además! ¡Tú eres una Guardabosques Pokemon, tú también deberías ayudar a entrenar al Pokemon de Kyo con tus Pokemon!

-Tu eres la encargada de eso… yo estoy mas interesada en otro tipo de entrenamiento para Kyo-kun –responde Yuuki.

-¡¿Ah si! ¡¿Y de que trata ese entrenamiento del que hablas!

-Desarrollar su resistencia para no corrérse por horas, entrenar su lengua para lamer vagínas por horas, entrenar su pene para permanecer rígido después de varios orgasmos, entrenar sus caderas par-

-¡YAAA CALLATE MALDITA MUJER PERVERTIDA! – respondió Saori con ojos rojos y un aura de batalla roja muy amenazadora.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡Oh no! ¡"Skitty" por favor no me arañes! – Yuuki responde mientras se ríe de la ira de Saori.

Kyo simplemente se ríe al ver la escena, en verdad no tenia deseos de llevar acabo ese entrenamiento con Yuuki, lo destrozaría por completo y posiblemente destruiría la poca sanidad que aun tiene, pero le era… reconfortante saber que… bueno, se preocupa por su salud, o al menos eso parece.

Mientras las chicas tienen su rutinaria "pelea de gatas" (ambas chicas se estiran sus mejillas y bocas con sus dedos y manos) Kyo decide ausentarse un momento para poder respirar un poco, el solo presenciar sus continuas riñas le causaban cansancio casi instantáneo, así que el chico decidió tomar asiento bajo los frondosos árboles de la ruta y observar el claro cielo azul sobre el.

Al cerrar sus ojos, pudo sentir la brisa rozar su rostro y el sol brillar sobre el con su calida luz… los sonidos de los Pidgeys en el aire hacían de este un momento de paz y tranquilidad, poco a poco su tensión y nervios se fueron calmando y su respiración se volvía lenta y profunda, logrando encontrar su centro, volviéndose uno con la naturaleza, alcanzando la paz interna y la absoluta concentración.

El chico comienza a realizar sonidos de meditación como los monjes budistas.

-OOOMMMM NIPATU…. OOOMMMMMM NIPATU… OOOMMMMM NO SE PORQUE DICEN OOOMMM TODO EL TIEMPO…. OOOOMMMMMM.

De pronto, la luz del sol es cubierta por algo que esta frente a Kyo, el chico presiente que es una de las chicas, probablemente Yuuki buscando jugar con el, con un mal presentimiento en su mente, se dirige a quien esta frente a el, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Umm… Yuuki, se que tienes deseos de molestarme pero ¿podrías darme un par de minutos a solas?

-¿Por qué, piensas masturbarte?

Que raro… era una voz diferente a la de Yuuki, aunque el comentario siempre es igual de pervertido, abriendo sus ojos, Kyo se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien desconocido para el, era una chica mas o menos de la misma altura que Saori, tenia cabello verde atado en 2 coletas que la hacían ver infantil… ojos azules, piel tersa y muy linda, llevaba una blusa TOP verde de leves tirantes, unos pantalones cortos blancos sumamente ajustados y tenis blancos… su atuendo y su rostro se miraban… infantiles, como si fuese una niña… una niña muy dotada.

-Emmm… ¿No? –respondió Kyo un poco extrañado/preocupado por la pregunta de la chica.

-¿Quién es Yuuki? ¿Es tu novia?

-¡¿Eh, Que! ¡No claro que no, solo somos amigos! ¡Es una chica que me acompaña en mi viaje Pokemon! –dijo el chico en su defensa, en este punto se puso de pie ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo.

-AAAAHHHH… ya veo… -se ríe infantilmente mientras comienza a caminar alrededor de Kyo, observándolo detenidamente mientras tiene sus manos juntas, detrás de ella, mostrando un interés en el chico- Así que… ¿Estas en un viaje Pokemon? ¿Eres un entrenador Pokemon?

Cuando estaba de pie, Kyo pudo notar que en realidad era más pequeña que Saori…

-¡Si, así es! ¡Tengo el sueño de volverme un gran Maestro Pokemon! –respondió el chico con grandes aires de confianza.

-Que aburrido… -respondió la chica mientras se da la vuelta, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- eso es lo que todos los entrenadores Pokemon quieren hacer.

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles! ¡Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que era un niño! –respondió Kyo un poco molesto por el comentario de la "niña"- Y a todo esto, ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Acaso te gusta molestar a extraños como un extraño pasatiempo?

Rápidamente ella voltea a ver a Kyo con una muy entusiasta sonrisa.

-¡Ah cierto! ¡Mi nombre es Luli Nonomiya, puedes llamarme Nonomi, mucho gusto Chico Bobo! –al terminar su presentación se coloca en una pose de chica mágica sacada de algún manga.

-¡Mi nombre es Kyoshiro Kiryu! ¡No Chico Bobo! –Kyo comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de Nonomi…

-¡OH! ¡Kyo Onii-chan! –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro al cual Kyo se sintió un poco extraño ya que ella lo llamo "Onii-chan"- ¡Por cierto! ¿Quien es esa Yuuki que mencionaste hace rato?, si dices que no es tu novia… ¿quizás es una amiga con derecho? ¿O es… la "otra" chica con la que engañas a tu novia?

En realidad la chica era exasperante… y muy entrometida en los asuntos personales

-¡¿Oye puedes dejar de hacer eso! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia y ella es solo una amiga! ¡Nada más!

-Vaya que aburrido eres Chico Bobo –acto seguido ella le enseña la lengua en forma de burla y murmuraba- con razón ellas dos se aprovechan de ti.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No, nada "Onii-chan" jejeje…!

-¡Que no me llames "Chico Bobo"!- Kyo estaba a punto de expresar todo su descontento por su falta de respeto hacia los demás cuando de pronto ella se arroja a su pecho en un repentino llanto… ¿Un momento, que?

-¡BUUUUAAAA! ¡Perdón por ocultarlo, no fue mi intención! ¡En verdad quería parecer alegre pero en verdad estoy muy triste! –responde la niña mientras grandes lagrimas son derramadas sin parar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Q-Que es lo que te ocurre…Nonomi? –Kyo se encontraba mas confundido que preocupado por ella, todo lo que ella hacia era molesto y no tenia sentido- ¿P-Porque estas triste?

-Es mi Nidoran … ayer lo perdí en esta ruta y no puedo encontrarlo, es mi mas preciado Pokemon y no se que voy a hacer si no lo encuentro… -lagrimas fluían sin parar de sus ojos mientras una mirada de suplica era dirigida a Kyo, como si ella le suplicara encontrarlo.

Obviamente, como todo buen chico y caballero, no podía negarse… aunque ella nunca se lo pidió, pero ustedes comprenden…

-Bien… yo también me sentiría triste si perdiera a mi Pokemon, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo juntos, entre los dos de seguro lo encontraremos mas rápido…

-¡¿En serio Kyo Onii-chan? ¡SSIIIII! ¡Nonomi se siente mucho mejor que Onii-chan le ayudara a buscar a su "Nido-Nido"! -¡Mágicamente las lagrimas se secaron y fueron reemplazadas por una alegre y jovial sonrisa!, el repentino cambio de humor de Nonomi en verdad comenzaba a incomodar al joven entrenador.

Kyo simplemente tomo aire puso su mas sincera sonrisa.

-¡Bien, de seguro no esta lejos! ¡Vamos!

-¡Si! –acto seguido Nonomi se aferra a su brazo muy afectuosamente.

Kyo se sentía algo incomodo por la repentina muestra de afecto, pero decidió tomarlo positiva, por ayudarla a encontrar a su preciado Pokemon, lo cual le hizo sentir bien por dentro…

…Pero en realidad Nonomi sonríe de una manera malvada, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones…

* * *

-¡Kyo! ¡Kyo en donde estas! ¡La comida esta lista! –Saori llama a Kyo para el almuerzo, luego de haber convencido a Yuuki de ayudarle a cocinar, a cambio de hacer una comparación de bustos… Yuuki sentía curiosidad de saber quien tenía el busto más grande… no pregunten- ¿En donde se habrá metido ese pervertido? Siempre que lo llamo a comer llega como si fuera un Snorlax recién despierto de una hibernación.

-De seguro se encuentra masturbando como un Mankey, déjalo solo por unos minutos, ya lleva una semana sin darse "mantenimiento" con tus constantes regaños y tu arranques de furia, ya pareces novia celosa alrededor de el –Yuuki le respondió, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída y comienza a robarle comida de su plato.

-Yuuki, basta de hablar cosas pervertidas, ¿Qué acaso solamente piensas en sexo todo el tiempo? Además no creo que el se atreva a hacer tal cosa, el no es como tu.

-"Skitty", eso es tan cierto como que yo soy virgen –Yuuki nuevamente comenta, reduciendo el plato de Saori a unos pocos bocados- Los chicos tienen necesidades, y tu se lo haces cada vez mas y mas difícil con tu "moralidad" fingida cuando muy bien sabemos que estas tras su hombría y eres tan egoísta que lo quieres para ti solo y no quieres aceptarlo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y no me llames "Skitty"!

-Es un hecho que le aterran las chicas, siempre se la pasa huyendo de mis avances y tú siempre lo reprendes demasiado, simplemente refuerza ese temor… si tan solo no fueras tan severa con el y lo alentaras mas a mejorar y ser mas positiva, ya no seria un tonto y se volvería mas atractivo, yo hago lo que puedo para que pierda ese tonto temor, y estoy seguro que seria todo un galán.

-¡Hmp! A-Aun estoy molesta con el por lo que me hizo… -respondió en su defensa Saori mientras toma un bocado de comida cuando de pronto le extraña que ya no tenia nada en su plato, quizás se lo comió rápido, sin darse cuenta.

-Lo dice la chica con los senos mas grandes que los míos, son objetivos muy difíciles de ignorar… en fin, ya impartí mi sabiduría de "One-sama", haz el amor, no la guerra, es mi consejo –Yuuki hizo lo que pudo para poder relajar a la inquieta "Skitty" y decide ausentarse un momento para seguir trabajando su bronceado, en verdad quería esas líneas de bikini en su piel…

Saori observa su plato de comida que yace terminado… era cierto que la mayor parte de el tiempo se la pasa regañando a Kyo, y aun sentía algo de resentimiento por lo que hizo… pero en verdad el no era una mala persona…

_-"¡Ese estúpido de Kyo! Y tanto trabajo que me costo convencer a Miyagishi, q-quizás ella tenga razón y en estos momentos se encuentra… ha-ha-haciendo "eso"… debe estar todo… sudoroso y agitado, con sus ojos entreabiertos… masajeando… eso… tan fervientemente, desesperadamente… t-tan largo y… tan rígido… haciéndolo como si su vida dependiera de eso… ha-hasta que… salga ese… liquido blanco de-de la p-p-p-punta del… del…"_

Nuevamente ella fue victima de su imaginación de "pervertido de closet" poniéndose toda roja por completo, pero luego reacciona y sacude esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-No, debo tomarlo con calma… en eso Miyagishi tiene razón… y ahora que lo recuerdo, su Gligar fue quien tuvo la culpa, el solo hizo eso para detenerme y yo estaba muy molesta y confundida… debería al menos disculparme con el, digo… nadie es perfecto, quizás sea un pervertido idiota… pero no es del todo malo.

Acto seguido, Saori decide en ir a buscarlo para el almuerzo y también para hablar con el, se puso de pie y colocó su plato junto a la fogata y salio a buscar a Kyo…. Muy bien…. ¡MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO!

* * *

-¿Este es… tu Nidoran ?

-¡Sip, ese es mi "Nido-Nido", Kyo Onii-chan!

-¿El que esta… con esa Nidoran ?

-¡Sip, así es Kyo Onii-chan!

-Ya veo…. Hmmm…

-Kyo Onii-chan, ¿Porque mi "Nido-Nido" esta encima de esa "Nida-Nida"?

-…

-¿Y porque se junta y se mueve así con esa "Nida-Nida"?

-…

-¿Por qué esta sudando?

-….

-¿Y porque esta todo rojo y alborotado?

-¿Bromeas cierto?

Ejem… si no saben que es lo que están haciendo esos Nidorans ha estas alturas… es porque no tienen imaginación… Kyo sospechaba que Nonomi simplemente lo hacia para molestarlo, pero su lado ingenuo y de "niño bueno" considera que quizás habla la verdad… como el se ha percatado, ella ya no es una niña, pero… su manera tan jovial e inocente que ella representa, lo hace dudar.

-Nonomi no entiende porque hacen eso, Kyo Onii-chan, ¿Podrías explicárselo a Nonomi?

-Bueno, veras Nonomi-chan, al parecer tu "Nido-Nido" quiere mucho a esa "Nida-Nida" y pues el esta mostrando su… afecto… de manera física.

-¿Qué?

-Que le demuestra lo mucho que la quiere de esa manera

-¿Golpeándola por detrás con sus caderas mientras esta sobre ella?

-Em… Sip.

-Hm...…. ¿Y se sentirá bien Kyo Onii-chan?

-Esooooo… no lo se, pero no creo que sea buena idea averiguarlo… oye Nonomi-chan, ¿Por qué no mejor los dejamos solos por un momento?… y ya cuando… terminen… lo regresas a tu pokebola, ¿te parece?

-_Idiota… _-medito Nonomi por un momento- _Para estos momentos ya debería estar completamente sobre mi… nadie puede negarse a mi táctica de "inocencia" pero el es mas tonto de lo que creí… bien… tendré que usar otra técnica…_ ¡Esta bien Kyo Onii-chan! ¡Nonomi dejara a su "Nido-Nido" con su nueva amiga por un momento!

-_¡Ah gracias a Arceus! Eso ya se estaba volviendo incomodo… _-ahora Kyo dice dentro de su mente- ¡Bien! No te preocupes no nos alejaremos mucho de ellos, ya veras que el vendrá por su propia cuanta cuando ya hayan terminado.

Y ambos se alejaron, dejando a la pareja de Pokemon terminar sus asuntos en privado, Kyo no se percato de la malvada mirada de Nonomi estaba fija en el… mas bien parecía la mirada de un asesino que la de una niña…

_-Jamás conocí un chico tan patético como el… ni siquiera se intereso por mi ni tampoco logre estimularlo con mi numero de mis Nidorans, pero ya tengo un plan, lo seduciré con mi "inocencia" y cuando este a punto de tocarme, le tomare una fotografía con mi Pokegear y lo amenazare con acusarlo con la policía por intentar aprovecharse de mi, así que lo chantajeare para que haga lo que yo le ordene, ese será su castigo por ser un bobo…_

Luego de unos momentos, Kyo y Nonomi se detienen cuando ya no escuchan a los dos Nidorans aparearse, a esto el chico deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, a lo cual Nonomi lo toma como su señal para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Oye Kyo Onii-chan, ¿crees que mi "Nido-Nido" estará mucho tiempo con su nueva amiga?

-¿Eh? Pues, se miraban… muy ocupados…

-¿Acaso lo que están haciendo… mostrándose lo mucho que se gustan físicamente… se sentirá tan bien como para no parar?

-Um… n-no lo se… ¡jajá jajá!

-Yo creo que si, creo que debe sentirse muy bien… mi "Nido-Nido" parecía muy feliz… ¿Sabes si se siente bien Kyo Onii-chan?

-¿Y-Y porque me preguntas a mi?

-No lo se, Nonomi pensó que Kyo Onii-chan tenia mas experiencia sobre esas cosas.

-B-Bueno… pues, no se siente nada mal… es… agradable… pero no es algo que se deba hacer así nada más…

-¿Entonces lo que mi "Nido-Nido" esta haciendo es malo?

-¡No! No… claro que no, es que, mira Nonomi, eso es algo que gente que se quiere mucho y tienen una gran confianza y se gusten deberían hacer en privado, pero tampoco es algo de lo que deberías hablar con los demás.

_-Por amor a Arceus, este idiota es increíble, en fin, me las va a pagar por torturarme de esta manera con su moralidad… en fin, será mejor poner fin a este juego…_- Nonomi no lo logra entender Kyo Onii-chan… dices que es algo que se debe hacer con alguien que te gusta y seas muy unido… bueno… yo confío en Kyo Onii-chan, y me agradas mucho…

-¿Qué tratas de decir Nonomi-chan…?

-A Nonomi le es difícil entender las cosas de los adultos, pero si lograra experimentar eso que hacían esos Nidorans… Nonomi piensa que podría entenderlo de una buena vez…_ Y ahora el golpe de gracia…_

Haciendo uso de su encantos femeninos, Nonomi se acerca a Kyo de manera muy peligrosa, asegurándose de que el tuviera una excelente mirada de su escote mientras su rostro se acerca por debajo de el suyo, dándole mas la impresión de ser mas pequeña y niña que el, sus manos se encuentran detrás de ella mientras realiza las mas inocente y provocativa invitación que el jamás ha visto… hasta parecía que estrellitas y fondos color pastel aparecen de la nada, detrás de ella.

-Kyo Onii-chan… ¿Le enseñarías… a Nonomi… a expresar su amor… físicamente?

Kyo parecía moverse solo, era como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia, y la mirada de Nonomi era tan penetrante que parecía llegar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, evocando sus mas profundos deseos sexuales, forzándolos a salir poco a poco, con mas fuerza… como si fuera un ataque de "Rodada", la mente del joven entrenador intentaba detenerlo, pero la mirada de la chica era tan poderosa que cualquier intento de cancelación era inútil… sus manos se colocaron sobre sus hombros… y usando sus dedos, estos lentamente deslizaban la blusa de Nonomi hacia abajo… mientras su rostro se acerca peligrosamente al de la chica del cabello verde.

Había caído en la trampa, sin que Kyo se diera cuenta, lentamente Nonomi, levanta su brazo lentamente detrás de la cabeza de Kyo, mientras sostenía un Pokegear con la capacidad de tomar fotografías, era una función que solo pocos lograban conseguir ya que su tarjeta de expansión era de edición limitada… pero funcionaria para el plan de Nonomi… simplemente espera a que Kyo se acerque mas para intentar darle un beso, luego tomaría la fotografía y lo amenazaría de mostrarle esa foto a las autoridades como prueba de abuso sexual a cambio de su incondicional lealtad como su Growlithe sirviente.

_-Muy bien, prepárate para una vida de serví-_

-¡GLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¡¿Qué!

*¡CLASP!*

¡Y como un ataque "Trueno", Gligar desciende de los cielos para aferrarse al rostro de Nonomi!, causando que ella entre en pánico, Kyo resulta ser otra victima de esto ya que por instinto, Nonomi le da una fuerte pata en "las joyas"

-*¡CRUNCH!*

-mami…. –dijo en una dolorosa respuesta.

-¡HMMMM, HMMMMM HMMMMMM! –es lo único que se logra escuchar de Nonomi ya que su rostro esta siendo tapado por Gligar en estos momentos.

Justo en medio del caos, Nonomi arroja su Pokegear el cual desaparece en medio de los árboles para luego luchar por quitarse a Gligar de su cara ya que este le estaba cortando la respiración.

-N-Nonomi-chan, c-con gusto te ayudaría… pero en estos momentos estoy incapacitado… -se disculpa Kyo, desde el suelo con mucho dolor en sus partes nobles.

* * *

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué Darkrais?

Y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar más… Saori encuentra un Pokegear con una foto de Kyo a punto de violar a una menor… solamente toma el objeto en su mano mientras una aura de ira comienza a brotar de ella.

* * *

-Kyyyoooooo…. –dijo en un tono lleno de ira, como si fuera un Gyarados a punto de hacer trizas una ciudad entera.

Luego de sufrir un poco de dolor, Kyo comienza a tomar fuerzas de nuevo y logra colocarse de pie, a lo cual observa como Gligar hace su legendario ataque de "mascara de asfixiar" sobre la cara de Nonomi… uno de estos días matara a alguien con eso, debería comenzar a trabajar en eso…

-Muy bien, tranquila Nonomi, tranquila que no cunda el pánico, solamente no te mue-

*! TRUMCRASH!*

Un certero derechazo en la mandíbula lo saca de balance debido a que Nonomi movía sus manos en desesperación, ya comenzando a sentir la desesperación por la falta de aire.

-¡HMMMMMMM HMMMMMMMM!

-¡Lo se lo se, solo resiste un poco!, ¡GLIGAR MALO!, descuida solamente tenemos que QUI… TAR… LOOO…. ¿¡Como Darkrais hace para… quedarse pegado como si fuera…Heracross a la miel! … ¡AGH!

Usando todas sus fuerzas Kyo intenta quitar a Gligar del rostro de su nueva amiga, pero el Pokemon se aferra tan fuerte que solo una barra de metal podría separarlo, tanta es la fuerza que parece que el rostro de Nonomi pareciera elástico… ouch…

Pero con persistencia y un poco de trabajo en equipo (Kyo colocando su pie en el pecho de la chica…) logra quitar a Gligar de un solo tirón, lo que hace que el caiga al suelo con Gligar en sus manos, sonríe al ver al Pokemon en sus manos pero Nonomi… no estaba muy feliz.

-Idiota… eres un ¡IDIOTA! –un aura maligna rodea a Nonomi, desechando por completo su aspecto de niña inocente para tomar más bien el aspecto de una asesina serial. –Ya me canse… no mas niña buena… te atreviste a tocar mi lindos pechos con tu asquerosa pata… ¡ahora tu y esa cosa sentirán mi ira!

Y al momento, detrás de ella, aparecieron la pareja de Nidorans que estaban apareándose hace unos momentos, mostrando la misma mirada asesina que Nonomi.

-¿No-Nonomi-chan? –Kyo responde de manera asustada, aun en el suelo, sujetando fuertemente a Gligar, que parecía estar inconciente por su alto estado de ebriedad… ¿Cómo le hace para mantenerse así?

-"Boxer"… "Pantys"- dice Nonomi, dirigiéndose a sus Pokemon- Quiero que MATEN a esa "Sentret" mutante y luego VIOLEN a ese Idiota con sus cuernos…

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tómalo con c-c-c-calma!, ¿¡P-porque no mejor conversamos sobre esto mas tranquilamente! ¡A-a-apuesto que podemos encontrar una solución a este problema!, ¡M-mi Gligar tiene serios problemas con el alcohol, no sabia lo que hacia, ten piedad de el!

-Luego de que MATEN a ese "Sentret" mutante, quiero que metan su cadáver por el ano de este idiota y lo VIOLEN aun mas… quiero verlo llorar de sufrimiento…

-¡AAAHHHH, ZOOFILIA Y NECROFILIAAAA, AYUDAAAA!

Era la misma encarnación de Darkrai… si hubieran estado en Hoenn, ella estaría rodeada de Shuppet en unos instantes, cada paso que ella y sus Pokemon, mas evidente parecía el final del viaje de Kyo, el chico se aferra a su Pokemon semi-comatoso, su vida le pasa a través de sus ojos… cacerías humanas, sartenazos, abusos sexuales de chicas sexys… fue una buena vida…

-¡QUE VIDA NI QUE NADA, YO AUN QUIERO SER MAESTRO POKEMON Y DESEO TENER NOVIAAAAAA! –grita el chico, en el momento en que los dos Nidorans se arrojan para ultrajar su cuerpo.

"¡LATIGO CEPA!"

Desde las sombras de unos arbustos, unas lianas son disparadas en dirección de los Nidorans… rápidamente envolviéndolos de sus patas y cuernos, estos son elevados del suelo, entrando en pánico e intentando liberarse de sus ataduras.

-¡¿PERO QUE DARKRAIS! –Nonomi grito al ver que sus Pokemon eran elevados al cielo 2 metros arriba de ella.

-Ya me parecía raro que una "Paja" le llevara tanto tiempo a Kyo-kun…

Y de entre los arbustos, Tangela, y su entrenadora Yuuki, salen a la luz haciendo una entrada de héroe secundario de anime.

-¡Y-Yuuki-san! –Kyo se siente aliviado al ver que la ayuda había llegado- ¡Creí que iba a morir!

-Yo no cantaría victoria si yo fuera tu Kyo-kun… -le responde Yuuki mientras señala detrás de el… para encontrase con Saori, completamente furiosa, con una aura asesina al igual que la de Nonomi.

-¿S-Saori-san?

-¿Me podrías explicar… porque estas a punto de abusar sexualmente de esta niña en esta foto… Kyo-kun?

-¡YO NO SE DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡YO AUN NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO PERO LO SIENTOOOOO!

-¡BASTA! –Nonomi grita al ver tantas interrupciones- ¡YO MISMA TE HARE PEDAZOS IDIOTAAAA!

La chiquilla, corre hacia Kyo como si fuera un Zangoose a punto de matar a un Seviper o vise-versa… el nivel de miedo era tan alto en Kyo que su mente colapsó, y su cuerpo reacciono por instinto de supervivencia.

-¡TECNICA DE KYOSHIRO: AGARRE DE JUDO!

Sus manos rápidamente sujetan uno de los brazos de Nonomi, usando la velocidad y fuerza de la chica, Kyo aprovecha la oportunidad y lanza a Nonomi sobre su hombro para detenerla y hacerla caer al suelo… por suerte el área en la que estaban era de pasto lo cual redujo el impacto considerablemente.

-Mm... nada mal… -respondió Yuuki, sonriendo maliciosamente a Kyo, siempre se excitaba cada vez que el demostraba su lado competente, lastima que solo lo demuestra en momentos críticos como este.

*¡CRASH!*

-¡NO ME IGNORES KYOOO! –Interrumpe Saori con un certero y mortal golpe en la cabeza de Kyo, a lo que luego ordena a su Spinarak a envolver a Kyo en un capullo de Telaraña, para que no escape- Tengo que enseñarte un par de lecciones sobre el respeto hacia las mujeres, maldito pervertido.

-¡QUE SOY INOCENTEEEE…! –grita Kyo mientras es jalado por el abdomen de Spinarak, mientras Saori lo sigue de cerca, al parecer Nonomi ya se había calmado pero al ponerse de pie, nota que Yuuki estaba frente a ella, con una cara de maldad.

-¿Por qué no tenemos una charla entre chicas, tu y yo? –dicho esto sus ojos se llenaron de maldad mientras que los tentáculos de Tangela comienzan a rodear a Nonomi.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Ecos...)

* * *

-¡OH, ya veo! –dijo Saori mientras caminaba junto a Kyo, Yuuki, y extrañamente, junto a Nonomi- Entonces no es que el se estaba aprovechando de ella, sino que era una artimaña para chantajearlo… entiendo.

-¿No pudiste habérselo dicho antes Yuuki-san? –dijo Kyo algo molesto, su cara y cabeza estaban llenos de protuberancias craneales, un ojo morado, una nariz rota y un par de costillas rotas.

-¿Y perderme de una excelente demostración de combate sin Pokemon? –respondió Yuki mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- debes de estar bromeando "Kyo Saco Humano"

-Hmp… te lo tienes merecido, bobo –dijo Nonomi mientras parecía como una niña regañada, al mismo tiempo que Yuuki se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro.- TU tienes la culpa niña, dame una buena razón para no llevarte con la oficial Jenny en estos momentos.

-Nonomi solamente estaba jugando- respondió la chiquilla de las coletas con un rostro de niña buena, sonriéndole a Yuuki, a lo cual ella le da un golpecito para que dejara de actuar como una niña.

-B-Bueno, ya cada uno aprendió su lección así que no hay porque ponerse a pelear otra vez ¿si?- Kyo respondió mientras intentaba ya no pelearse mas- Si ella aprendió la lección, como Yuuki-san, ya no habrá mas problemas.

-¡Si si! ¡Nonomi prometer portase bien de hoy en adelante!- Nonomi respondió mientras que Saori no le gustaba para donde iba todo esto.

-¿Y porque ella nos esta siguiendo?… ya Yuuki-san la hizo pagar haciéndole cosas innombrables, ya debería irse ella a su casa y dejarnos en paz.

-¡No seas mala Onee-chan! –se dirige a Saori- Ya dije que no volveré a hacer cosas malas, pero a pesar de todo, me divertí mucho, el ha sido la única persona que me ha hecho enfadar tanto y Nonomi piensa que eso es algo especial, y fue divertido como le diste una paliza a ese bobo, así que Nonomi decidió acompañarlos en su viaje Pokemon, ¡Será divertido!

-¡OH vaya Kyo-kun! ¡Has logrado agregar otra chica a tu harem, bien hecho galán! –Yuuki sujeta al adolorido chico, enterrando su rostro en sus suaves senos, haciendo que Saori se volviera a molestar, volviéndola a llamar "Skitty" y Nonomi simplemente se ríe del caos que pasa ahí.

Según cuentan los rumores Tabú en los alrededores de la ruta 33, que conecta al pueblo Azalea y la Caverna Unión, cuentan que hace ya mucho tiempo existió un espíritu pervertido y malvado que amenazaba a incautos viajeros con violaciones y toda clase de actos sexuales que no se pueden nombrar… pero un chico, junto con sus dos amigas, derrotaron al temible espíritu y desde entonces se vive la paz en la ruta… según cuentan los rumores, se dice que era el espíritu de un Tangela el que era el responsable de tales fechorías.

Y así sin siquiera sospechar, poco a poco la fama del entrenador Pokemon iba incrementando… pero nuestro joven amigo tendrá que afrontar mas duros desafíos dentro de poco…

Que Arceus se apiade de el.

Cont.

YOUWZA!


	4. Chapter 4 Y Actos Asombrosos

"_¿Qué pienso de Kyo Onii-chan? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es un bobo, un idiota y un pésimo entrenador Pokemón!__"_

- Luli Nonomiya, Coordinadora Pokemón.

_Yokoshima Productions presenta…_

¡El viaje Pokemón de Kyoshiro!

Capítulo 4 – Y Actos Asombrosos.

-¡Spinarak, usa "Tinieblas"!- la voz de una feroz criadora Pokemón, Saori, hace eco en la caverna, las estalagmitas y estalactitas son unidas por constantes goteos que lentamente formaban columnas a través del constante paso del tiempo, las pequeñas lagunas de la caverna, servían como parte del escenario de una batalla entre el Gligar de Kyo y el Spinarak de Saori. El ataque parece ser como un aura negra se manifiesta alrededor del cuerpo del arácnido, y es enviada en forma de ondas negras hacia Gligar, el Pokemón con serios problemas de alcohol, no logra evadirlo, causándole daño, pero no lo suficiente para ponerlo fuera de combate.

-¡Gligar! –Llama Kyo a su compañero de batalla- ¡Usa "Picotazo Venenoso"!- En el acto, del aguijón de su cola, Gligar comienza a disparar docenas de pequeñas agujas contra Spinarak, el cual recibe sin ningún problema, causando poco daño.

-¡Spinarak! ¡Usa "Tinieblas" otra vez!- Nuevamente el Pokemón de Saori enfoca su aura oscura y nuevamente ataca al Gligar de Kyo, lamentablemente el ataque es muy fuerte para el Pokemón de nuestro héroe, y cae inconsciente, sus ojos vueltos garabatos.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡GLIIIGAAAARRR!- grita Kyo, mientras sujeta a Gligar en sus brazos como si hubiera muerto en la pelea, su grito haciendo eco en toda la caverna, asustando a un par de Montañeros y entrenadores en la cueva, Saori simplemente no puede evitar sentir vergüenza de tanto drama, mientras Nonomi y Yuuki simplemente se ríen de lo patético que Kyo parece en ese momento.

La cueva Unión es una cueva localizada en la región de Johto. La cueva principal divide la ruta 32 de la ruta 33, aunque 2 salidas mas se encuentran en los niveles bajos de la cueva, los cuales llevan hacia la Ruinas Alph. Se dice que en ciertos días se puede escuchar los sonidos de un Pokemon en las profundidades de esta.

-Kyo… -interrumpió Saori a Kyo, que ya estaba pensando en el funeral de su Pokemon- ¿Por qué usaste "Picotazo Venenoso", si Spinarak es un Pokemon tipo veneno?, no le causo mucho daño debido a que son de el mismo tipo, pero hubiera sido diferente si el ataque y el Pokemon hubieran sido de tipo dragón, en ese caso si hubiera sido efectivo… en serio Kyo, te lo he explicado un millón de veces, tienes que prestar atención en las batallas.

-Lo siento… -se disculpo, sintiéndose un poco deprimido de haberla decepcionado- es que era el calor de la batalla y la emoción que me hizo simplemente pensar en atacar y atacar.

-¡Concéntrate! ¿¡Como llegaras a ser un maestro Pokemon si ni siquiera has aprendido lo más básico como las ventajas y desventajas contra los distintos tipos de Pokemon!? Incluso un niño sabe eso.

-Wow, Saori Onee-chan si es severa con Kyo… -comento Nonomi mientras comía una botana mientras observaba a Kyo y Saori discutir, estaba sentada junto a una roca junto a Yuuki.

-Bueno es de esperarse Nonomi-chan, una maestra debe ser estricta con su esclavo, o de lo contrario no podrá complacerla de la mejor manera, es importante mantener la disciplina por medio de las cuerdas y los látigos- respondió Yuuki, explicando con una sonrisa a Nonomi.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Kyo Onii-chan tiene ese tipo de relación con ella! Pero que esperaría de un esclavo tan tonto como él, lo más seguro es que es desobediente a propósito porque le gusta que Saori Onee-chan lo pisotee con sus botas de cuero con tacón alto sobre su espalda mientras lo castiga a latigazos.

-¡¿Quieren parar con los comentarios de Sadomasoquismo por favor?!- interrumpió Saori, irritada por la comparación de ella como Ama. –El debe aprender rápido o de lo contrario cuando este más adelante en su viaje, no podrá superar obstáculos mayores, es por su propio bien.

-Entiendo tu punto "Skitty", pero recuerda que aun es un novato, dale tiempo para que pueda digerir lo más básico, no es un genio para aprenderlo todo de una sola vez, y no solo me refiero al entrenamiento Pokemon, sino también a su entrenamiento "nocturno".

-¿Entrenamiento "nocturno"?- pregunto Saori, no comprendiendo del todo lo que la chica pervertida decía.

-Entrenamiento "de sabanas", tu sabes, reforzamiento de duración de erección, desarrollo para eyacular por más tiempo y mucha cantidad, entrenamiento de lengua, de dedos, de-

-Y-Ya… cállate…. Ya lo entendí…- Saori no estaba de humor para esas cosas ahora.

-Lo siento Saori-san –Kyo se aproxima al grupo de chicas mientras sujeta a Gligar en sus brazos, el Pokemon ya había recobrado la conciencia- pero me es difícil enfocarme, mi mente está en otra parte y cuando estoy perdiendo simplemente grito la primera orden que se me viene a la mente.

-¡Por eso te digo que debes tener control! ¡Tu Pokemon seguirá cada orden que le des, siempre y cuando te respete! ¡Y tienes suerte que Gligar es obediente mientras no esté borracho!

-Gliiiiigaaarrrr…. –dijo Gligar, apenado.

-¡Si no te concentras en la batalla y no estás pendiente de el estado de tu Pokemon, por supuesto que perderás siempre! –continuo Saori su regaño.

-¡Lo sé, eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero aun así me cuesta mucho concentrarme!

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si la Ama recompensa a su esclavo si hace un buen trabajo? –interrumpió Nonomi, mientras se termina su botana, haciendo que todos pusieran sus ojos sobre ella.

En ese momento, Yuuki tuvo un momento de inspiración, sus ojos brillaron como el oro, el color de estos y rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso detrás de Saori, la cual no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

-¡Buena idea! –comenzó Yuuki mientras sonreía como un Gengar a punto de hacer travesuras- ¿Qué te parece esta proposición Kyo-kun?, si logras mejorar tu concentración en la batalla, "Skitty" te recompensara con… ¡MOSTRATE SUS SENOS!

-¡¿Qué?! –protesto Saori, indignada por tal propuesta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso preferirías que YO le mostrara mis senos a Kyo? –Jugó Yuuki la siguiente carta- A mí no me importaría, si eso lo ayudaría a mejorar, yo con gusto lo haría, por eso somos amigos ¿no?

-¡D-Deja de decir estupideces! –Saori protesto nuevamente- ¡Eso simplemente lo hará distraerse más de lo normal!

-L-Los… senos de Saori-san…

-¿Kyo? –nuevamente Saori lo observa, notando algo extraño en el.

-E-Es verdad que… los mire y toque la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-¡Y-Ya te dije que olvides eso! –Ahora Saori se sonroja aun más, por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas para moverse lejos de Yuuki, quien previamente había sujetado ambos brazos detrás de ella.

-Pero… a decir verdad –continuó Kyo, también sonrojándose por el recuerdo- comencé a mejorar poco a poco gracias a ese recuerdo, el-el solo recordarlos, me ponía muy feliz y prestaba más atención durante las batallas de práctica que hemos tenido… y el saber que podre verlos y tocarlos de nuevo, me llenan de emoción y ánimos de hacerlo bien.

-¡N-No! ¡Kyo! –al parecer Saori se vuelve cada vez mas y mas sonrojada, de alguna manera afectándole sus palabras.

-¡P-Por favor, Saori-san! ¡Aunque sea por unos instantes, si esa fuera mi recompensa… estoy seguro de que mejorare!

Por unos momentos, el grupo de entrenadores quedaron en silencio, en expectativa de la respuesta de Saori, el grupo no se había percatado que un par de entrenadores y Montañeses estaban escuchando la conversación, algunos de ellos presentaban drásticas hemorragias nasales, al mismo tiempo que estaban nerviosos y sudorosos por lo candente de la propuesta.

Saori no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto, pero por alguna razón no parecía poder resistir… la mirada de cachorro de Growlith de Kyo, Yuuki no era una persona muy paciente, así que decidió presionar un poco más a Saori.

-Muy bien, si Saori no desea hacerlo Kyo-kun, no hay ningún problema, yo tomare su lugar, y es más, no solo podrás tocarlos o mirarlos, también podrás lamerlos, besarlos y hacer todo tipo de cosas ecchi que tu sucia cabecita pueda imaginar.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE HAGAS ESO, EL MIRO LAS MIAS PRIMERO! –respondió Saori por puro reflejo, pero luego se percato de su error y termino sonrojándose más, se sintió más avergonzada ya que el eco de la cueva parecía no tener fin.

-Em... bueno… -corrigió ella mientras aclara su garganta como gesto para romper el incomodo silencio entre ellos- Es verdad que él ha mejorado en estos últimos días de a como estaba antes… y también me tome la molestia de entrenarlo COMO ENTRENADOR NOVATO, por si había dudas… y ayudando a su Gligar a ser un Pokemon mas, competente, así que… pues… si el muestra una mejora en su manera de batallar, l-l-l-lo hare…

-¡Y ESTA DECIDIDO! –Concluyo Yuuki, mientras abraza a ambos- Esfuérzate, Kyo-kun, y tu también Skitty.

-¡Sí! ¡Con tal recompensa, no fallaré!

-¡Que no me llames Skit!… agh… olvídalo… estoy muy cansada…

-Hehehehe… que divertido se ha vuelto esto –concluyo Nonomi mientras sonríe alegremente ante tal escena, mientras que los otros fisgones en la cueva se mueren de la envidia y deseaban matar a Kyo.

La Ruta 32 es una ruta en la parte central de Johto conectando Ciudad Violeta y la Cueva Unión. La entrada este a las Ruinas Alph yace en el extremo norte de la ruta, la ruta ofrece un largo trayecto de un punto a otro, lleno de diferentes tipos de terrenos ya que esta cerca de un pequeño lago en la parte central de la ruta, hierba alta, proporcionando a entrenadores varios tipos de Pokemon a capturar, sin mencionar es un lugar frecuente para que entrenadores también desarrollen rigurosos entrenamientos para sus Pokemon o realicen batallas con otros entrenadores.

Kyo y las chicas están hospedados en el Centro Pokemon de la ruta, han tenido suerte, usualmente el centro permanece vacio ya que los entrenadores solo están de paso lo cual indica que siempre tenían habitaciones disponibles, acordaron quedarse por un tiempo en esta ruta, para mejorar la habilidades de Kyo como entrenador y las de Gligar, para así tener un mejor desempeño en sus batallas y por fin usar a Gligar como debe ser.

Es el amanecer de un nuevo día, los rayos de sol entran por la ventana de la habitación en la cual se encontraba dormido, estos despiertan al entrenador novato poco a poco, pero de pronto siente que su rostro esta… tapado por algo… de seguro es Gligar con su ataque de "Abrazo de Oso Mortal" sobre su rostro, genial, bonita manera de iniciar el día… un momento… para ser Gligar se siente como que fuera muy suave… MUY SUAVE… haciendo uso de sus manos, Kyo intenta averiguar porque Gligar esta tan suave… y luego se percata de que… lo que tiene en el rostro no es a Gligar… son senos.

-Buenos días, Kyo-kun.

Esa voz… Yuuki…

-B-Buenos días, Yuuki-san… um… ¿Podrías quitar tus… senos de mi cara?, En verdad no quisiera que Saori-san entre en mi cuarto contigo aquí, pensara que soy yo el que hago esto y no quiero golpes en mi persona tan temprano en la mañana –incluso Kyo estaba impresionado por su tan serena respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

-Sssshhh… tranquilo Kyo-kun… "Skitty" aun sigue dormida en el otro cuarto junto con Nonomi-chan… solamente estamos tu… y yo… -Kyo podía sentir como ella acaricia su cabeza, sintiendo que ella lo jala hacia su escote mas y mas en un abrazo muy caluroso- ¿Sabes porque estoy en este viaje contigo?

-¿Para abusar sexualmente de mi?

-Eso y porque sé que tienes potencial, no solo para ser un maestro Pokemon, sino para ser un excelente amante.

En ese momento Kyo no pudo evitar, sentir que su erección mañanera se volvía cada vez más y más molesta, al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos de ella y su Tangela en el Bosque Ilex volvían rápidamente a su mente.

-¿Por qué no continuamos de donde nos habíamos quedado en el bosque Kyo-kun?… aun tengo las marcas de tus dientes en mi pezón… parece como si me hubieras "marcado" como de tu propiedad…

-F-F-F-Fue… un momento de desesperación… ¡E-En serio! –dijo Kyo, mientras sentía como su corazón parecía saltarle por su garganta- No tengo idea de lo que hice en el bosque, n-n-no tengo ese potencial del que hablas, solo soy un simple entrenador, nada más.

Yuuki parecía no importarle sus balbuceos o sus excusas, quizás era porque miraba algo mas en el, que él no se percataba de sí mismo.

-Kyo-kun, de todos los chicos con los que yo he estado, tu eres el más lindo de todos, mis corazonadas de pervertida jamás están equivocadas, ¿y sabes algo? Hasta ahora me he divertido como nunca… no trates de pensar mucho en esto, simplemente…

En ese momento, Yuuki sujeta el rostro de Kyo en sus manos para que el volviese a observar esos ojos color dorados.

-… diviértete conmigo.

-¡AH!... ¡Kyo!... ¡ASI! –Yuuki no podía contener sus gemidos, Kyo trataba de recordar la manera correcta de morder su pezón, siendo instruido por ella, al parecer tenía mucha paciencia con un virgen como él- Ahora, mueve tu lengua alrededor del pezón… así… si…

-Y-Yuuki… -sus ojos parecían estar vacios, no podía pensar coherentemente, su excitación se había apoderado de él, su otra mano continúa masajeando su otro seno, enfocando su atención en estos.

Yuuki lentamente hace que él se acueste, mientras ella se coloca sobre él, sentada sobre su regazo, perfectamente podía sentir su miembro presionarse fuertemente contra sus pantis blancas, era como el monumento de una diosa que estaba sentada sobre él, sonriendo, sus manos fueron buscando las manos de Kyo, las cuales fueron posada sobre sus bellos montes de carne, a pesar de tener sus ojos abiertos de asombro, aun no parecía salir de el trance en el que estaba.

-Regla #1: No saltes solamente a penetrar a la chica, caricias y besos siempre son importantes para poner a la chica de buen humor.

-¿E-Estas son…? -Kyo logra poner palabras en su boca con lo poco de mente que le queda- ¿las clases de las que hablaste?

-Quizás… -respondió mientras lentamente desciende hasta tener su rostro tan cerca del.

-S-Si me viera Saori-san o Nonomi-chan… estaría en serios problemas…

-Kyo-kun, déjame darte una pequeña pista… ¿Sabes porque "Skitty" siempre intenta golpearte cada vez que estas cerca de una chica o que haces algo pervertido?

-Porque… ¿no le gustan los pervertidos?

-Si en verdad no le gustaran los pervertidos como tú, ella se habría ido por su propio camino hace ya mucho tiempo, quizás el mismo día en que la conociste…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no le gusta que sus amigos… sean así?

-¿Acaso un amigo se molestaría tanto por tales cosas?

-No lo sé… ¿quizás?

-Hmmmm… hasta ahí llega mi pista Kyo-kun… ¿Por qué no tratas de averiguar el resto?

Kyo trato de pensar un momento, pero Yuuki no se lo permitió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios del chico.

-Después Kyo-kun, "Skitty" ya se habrá despertado… en otra ocasión seguiremos con estas lecciones, aun debes aprender como tocar a una chica apropiadamente… pero como has sido buen chico, déjame ver qué puedo hacer por esa "carpa de circo"…

Kyo se encontraba al norte de el Centro Pokemon, estaba en el camino de la ruta, observando el paisaje, podía ver el puente de el Tren Magnético, sobre la ruta, parecía una combinación de tecnología y naturaleza en pura coexistencia perfecta, el sol de la mañana se levantaba levemente sobre los arboles. Entrenadores, probablemente viajeros o residentes de Ciudad Violeta, podían verse entrenando a sus Pokemon en la ruta, al igual que varios pescadores, lanzando sus líneas para pescar Pokemons tipo agua, o simplemente por puro deporte.

"_¡Deberás entrenar por ti mismo el día de hoy Kyo, no puedes estar dependiendo de mi para todo!"_-Explicó Saori a Kyo, designando las actividades del día según él recuerda, la chica mencionó algo sobre que debía trabajar con sus Pokemon y que debía asegurarse de que estuvieran en forma, después de todo ella era una criadora, tenía que seguir con el desarrollo de sus Pokemon, Yuuki admitió también que debía entrenar sus Pokemon ya que había jugado demasiado y se había oxidado un poco, y Nonomi menciono algo sobre trabajar en varias coreografías para futuras participaciones en concursos, lo cual indica que hoy el joven entrenador novato estaba por su cuenta.

Pero antes de iniciar con sus prácticas, la mente de Kyo aun estaba repleta de muchos pensamientos, debido a las palabras de Yuuki en la mañana (sin mencionar la excelente "Paja" que le realizo para encargarse de su erección mañanera… ósea, wow), también estaba el acuerdo de ver los senos de Saori a cambio de mejorar como entrenador, por un momento, Kyo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar profundamente.

"… _pues… si el muestra una mejora en su manera de batallar, l-l-l-lo hare…"_

"_¿Sabes porque "Skitty" siempre intenta golpearte cada vez que estas cerca de una chica o que haces algo pervertido?"_

O aquella vez en que conocieron a Yuuki.

"_¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO CON ELLA SINO TE MATARE!"_

"_¡Deja a Kyo en paz, maldita pervertida de grandes senos!"_

-… ¿Acaso le… gustare a Saori-san? –concluyo el joven entrenador, basándose en sus previas memorias con la chica del cabello largo azul- no… no puede ser… pero bueno, ella me ha ayudado en muchas cosas desde que inicie mi viaje, es muy inteligente y muy seria en todo lo que hace, pero es difícil saberlo, incluso con lo que dijo Yuuki-san, parece molestarse más conmigo que demostrarse afectuosa… además tiene unos grandes senos… jajajaja.

En ese momento, Kyo recuerda su primer encuentro, cuando sujeto sus senos con tal fuerza para evitar ser golpeado en la cabeza con esa rama, ese sentimiento era imposible de olvidar, sus manos se movieron, aun recordando la memoria de cómo se sentían, y al recordar eso, su espíritu se reanimo de nuevo, buscando en su cinturón de Pokebolas, tomo la bola de Gligar y la lanzó hacia el cielo.

-¡Hora de trabajar, Gligar!

Al llamar a su Pokemon, la pokebola se abrió y un rayo blanco salió de este, formándose en su intoxicado Pokemon, Gligar.

-¡GLIGAAAR! –respondió, planeando un poco hasta posarse en su hombro derecho.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Estas completamente sobrio y en optimas condiciones! ¡Escúchame bien Gligar, tenemos que mejorar en nuestras habilidades, no podemos estar dependiendo siempre de Saori-san! ¡Tenemos que brillar también por nuestra propia cuenta!

-¡GLIGARR! –grita su Pokemon, alzando una de sus garras.

-¡Bien! Ahora estoy seguro que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a un Pokemon salvaje, lo haremos juntos como equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

-GAR –afirma el Pokemon Tierra/Volador.

Luego de caminar un poco, Kyo ahora se encontraba en la hierba alta que estaba justo debajo del puente de el Tren Magnético, la sombra que este proporcionaba era muy grata, ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte esa mañana, junto con Gligar, comenzaron a buscar un Pokemon para capturar, Saori le había regalado una pokebola para capturar a un Pokemon por su propia cuenta, luego de unos momentos de búsqueda, en medio de la hierba, salto algo que era blanco y afelpado… ¡un Mareep!

-¡Eeeeereeep! –el Pokemon salvaje habla cuando se topa con Kyo y Gligar.

-¡Oh, es un Mareep! ¡Me vendría bien un Pokemon tipo Eléctrico!

Kyo rápidamente arroja a Gligar en el aire, cuando el Mareep intenta escapar, Gligar evita que retroceda más, ya que parecía que iba a escapar, luego de percatarse de que no podía escapar, el Pokemon afelpado asumió su pose de batalla y comenzó a generar estática de su lana.

-Reeeeeeep –gruño Mareep, mientras su lana crecía, acumulando mucha estática, preparándose para atacar.

-¡Es cierto, Gligar es un tipo Tierra/Volador! ¡Su tipo tierra, le dará ventaja sobre un tipo eléctrico como Mareep! ¡Gligar, ataca con "Picotazo Venenoso"!

-¡GLIGAR! ¡GLIIIIIIGAAAAAAARRRR! –respondió el Pokemon, tomando vuelo por un momento, apuntando su aguijón hacia Mareep, y lanzando un sinfín de pequeños aguijones hacia el Pokemon.

Mareep, siendo un Pokemon salvaje, de menor nivel y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, cae presa de el ataque de Gligar, las agujas desvaneciéndose al impactar contra su lana, causándole algo de daño, pero en ese momento, Mareep comenzó a marearse y a verse muy débil, para buena suerte de Kyo, había sido envenenado.

Mareep estaba débil pero no fuera de combate, acumulando suficiente electricidad, ataco a Gligar con un "Impactrueno", era un rayo azul que era emitido de su lana, pero al impactar contra Gligar, no le causo ningún daño.

Nuevamente Gligar uso "Picotazo Venenoso" y nuevamente acertó contra Mareep, causándole más daño, el Pokemon salvaje se miraba cansado, posiblemente el veneno lo había debilitado mucho al estarse moviendo tanto. Al ver que sus ataques no surtían efecto, Mareep decidió usar "Placaje", corriendo a toda velocidad, Mareep dio un salto rápido e impactó contra Gligar, arrojándolo lejos contra el suelo.

-¡Gligar! ¡Tranquilo amigo, solo recuerda como recibir los golpes, los ataques de Spinarak son más fuertes que esos!

Kyo temía que su Gligar fuera parcialmente paralizado por la "Estática" de Mareep, por suerte, Gligar se puso de pie como si nada, nuevamente planeando y tomando vuelo.

-¡Solo falta un poco más! ¡Gligar, usa "Picotazo Venenoso" una vez más!

Nuevamente Gligar lanzo sus aguijones venenosos contra Mareep, y esta vez, causaron el suficiente daño para que el Pokemon comenzara a tambalearse, su aspecto decía que estaba muy débil y cansando para seguir peleando.

-¡Es ahora! –dijo Kyo, tomando su pokebola de su cinturón, tocando el botón del centro y haciéndola más grande- ¡Muy bien, pokebola ve!

Al arrojarla, esta impacto contra Mareep, haciendo que este se volviera una luz roja y esta es absorbida por la pokebola, la cual cae al suelo con la luz del botón estando roja, la pokebola comienza a tambalearse de lado a lado, realizando la captura.

Kyo se encontraba a la expectativa, todo el esfuerzo y el entrenamiento con Saori se verían reflejados en esta captura, sus puños yacían cerrados, esperando que Arceus le concediera esta captura…

¡PUUU!

La pokebola se detiene por completo y la luz roja se apaga, completando la captura.

-L-Lo logre… ¡Lo logre! ¡LO LOGREEEE! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lo había conseguido, Gligar regreso a su hombro mientras el corría a recoger la pokebola con su nuevo Pokemon, Mareep, al tomarla de el suelo, Kyo se dio cuenta que en verdad había progresado… bueno… siempre y cuando Gligar se mantuviera sobrio por largo tiempo como ahora, en verdad es un Pokemon muy bueno sin tener unas copas de más encima.

-¡Gligar, lo logramos, por fin hemos capturado a un Pokemon! ¡Con este nuevo miembro del equipo podremos mejorar aun mas hasta poder entrar a una batalla de gimnasio!

-¿GLIGAR-GLIGAAARR? –pregunto su Pokemon, señalando la pokebola con su cola, al parecer estaba preocupado por Mareep.

-¿Qué? ¿Mareep? Ah no te preocupes Gligar, una vez capturado el Pokemon, la pokebola se encarga de sanar y curar al Pokemon capturado, pero solo funciona una sola vez, cuando se realiza la captura –asegura Kyo a Gligar- Buen trabajo compañero, así se hace.

-NIVEL DE EXCITACIÓN: 83%

-¿Eh? –se pregunta el entrenador novato mientras observa a todos lados, buscando el origen de esa voz...

-NIVEL DE EXCITACIÓN: 89%, SUJETO DE PRUEBA LLEGANDO A ESTADO CRITICO, INSUFICIENTE INFORMACION PARA DETERMINAR DURABILIDAD.

-Suena… como si fuera un robot… o la voz de una computadora… -continúo el chico, mientras camina entre la hierba alta, hasta llegar al origen de la voz.

-NIVEL DE EXCITACIÓN: 95%, ESTADO CRITICO ALCANZADO, RITMO CARDIACO ELEVADO, POSIBILIDAD DE PARO CARDIACO.

Luego de avanzar un poco de donde se encontraba, llego hasta un grupo de arboles que estaban cerca de mas hierba alta, ahí encontró a una chica que parecía portar una bata de científico, tenia cabello largo, paria violeta o marrón claro, portaba lentes, era sumamente linda, pero su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos, parecía aterrador, al parecer estaba observando lo que parecía ser una pareja de Rattatas en pleno apareamiento, pero se miraban sumamente extraños, eran como si algo los hubiera poseído, la manera en como el macho… eh… apareaba con la hembra, parecía como si lo hicieran a una velocidad inhumana, o animal por así decirlo, era tan rápido, que parecían como si… sufrieran…

-¿Pero qué… Darkrais…?

Los pasos de Kyo alertaron a la chica, los cuales voltearon rápidamente hacia Kyo, su expresión no cambio, volvió su vista hacia los Pokemons, busco algo en su bata de científico y sacó una especie de pistola que disparaba dardos, disparo 2 veces, uno a cada Rattata, y en unos momentos los Pokemons cayeron jadeando de cansancio.

-EXPERIMENTO INTERRUMPIDO, NINGUN CAMBIO EN EL NIVEL DE DURABILIDAD EN EL POKEMON RATON CONOCIDO COMO RATTATA, SUERO A BASE DE SANGRE DE SEVIPER CONTINUA SIENDO PELIGROSO EN POKEMONS, MAS PRUEBAS REQUERIDAS.

-¡Oye, que les estabas haciendo a esos Pokemons! –Pregunto Kyo, un poco molesto, sospechando que quizás ella era algún científico del Equipo Rocket, ya que ellos eran conocidos por realizar crueles experimentos que lastiman a los Pokemon –¿¡No sabes que está prohibido lastimar Pokemons por aquí!?

La chica parecía no importarle lo que él decía, simplemente se ajusta sus gafas y se pone de pie frente a Kyo, pudo notar que ella tenía unas ropas muy sexis debajo de su bata de científico, era una blusa blanca con cuello de tortuga, que mostraba su exuberante escote, una falda corta negra, que marcaba a la perfección sus bien torneadas piernas, un conjunto que daba un sentimiento de eficiencia y sofisticación, pero a la vez mostraba ser, erótica, sexy, juguetona y segura de sí misma.

-SUJETO ENCONTRADO, HUMANO, CAUCASICO, EDAD APROXIMADA 17 AÑOS, ATUENDO Y OBJETOS QUE PORTA INDICAN EN UN 97% QUE ES UN ENTRENADOR POKEMON, SU MANERA DE EXPRESION Y GESTO CORPORALES INDICAN FALTA DE EXPERIENCIA Y MADUREZ.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Eso es muy rudo! ¡No me juzgues solo por lo que vez! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

-NOMBRE DADO POR PADRES O FIGURAS PATERNALES: MAIKO KANEKO.

-¿Maiko Kaneko? –Kyo fue tomado por sorpresa, no espera que ella pudiera darle su nombre tan fácilmente, parecía una mujer extraña pero en verdad era muy linda- M-Mi nombre es Kyoshiro Kiryu, entrenador novato Pokemon… y será mejor que no lastimes a los Pokemon o los Rangers vendrán y te llevaran a la policía, solo se es permitido enfrentar a los Pokemon en batalla, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica en frente del permanece en silencio.

-… Um… y tampoco es bueno que… pues… mires a los Pokemon aparearse o que les dispares dardos tranquilizantes… y eso.

Maiko permanece aun en silencio.

-¿D-De acuerdo? _"Por el amor de Arceus… esta chica me asusta"_

-SUJETOS DE PRUEBA HUMANOS VIVOS Y CAPTURADOS: 0, INSUFICIENTES SUJETOS DE PRUEBA DISPONIBLES PARA CONTINUAR EXPERIMENTACION DE SUEROS SEXUALES, INDIVIDUDO CONOCIDO COMO KYOSHIRO KIRYU POSEE UN CUERPO CON MUCHAS LESIONES PERO NOTABLE RESISTENCIA, NUEVO SUJETO DE PRUEBA ENCONTRADO, SUJETO DE PRUEBA #83, KYOSHIRO KIRYU, KIRYU-SAN, ACOMPAÑAME. –respondió Maiko, tomando nuevamente la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y dispara un dardo el cual se clava en el hombro de Kyo.

-OYE QUE RAYOooosss…. Teeeee…. Paaaaasaaaaaa…. –todo parecía darle vueltas, y luego todo se volvió obscuro.

Saori y Yuuki se encontraban jadeando, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y polvo, Saori llevaba puesta una blusa blanca la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo y unos shorts azules, Yuuki estaba con una blusa negra pero con unos jeans ajustados, ambas sonreían, su sudor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sus pieles brillaban a la luz, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas mientras sus ojos permanecían en una profunda mirada.

-Jamás pensé que te atreverías, maldita mujer pervertida.

-Tú también "Skitty" esto es sumamente divertido… solamente mira como me tienes, empapada en sudor.

-¿Qué, acaso ya te cansaste?, me decepcionas, pensé que me entretendrías más que solo eso.

-Oh, esto está solo empezando, cuando termine contigo suplicaras por piedad, para ti no habrá compasión.

-No la necesito, yo seré quien te hará caer ante mis pies.

-Te voy a hacer gritar –advirtió Yuuki

-Hare que te arrepientas –advirtió Saori

-¿Podrían terminar ya con la batalla de una buena vez? Ya tengo hambre y deseo molestar a Kyo Onii-chan –dijo Nonomi, mientras estaba practicando con "Boxer" y "Panty", sus Nidorans macho y hembra.

Sip, las 2 chicas estaban en medio de una feroz batalla Pokemon, entre Spinarak y Tangela que había durado por un par de horas ya, al principio era emocionante y feroz pero después de un rato, ambos Pokemons estaban tan parejos debido a sus niveles y sus ataques, que ambos estaban cansados, incluso ellas… ¿En que estaban pensando ustedes?

-Bien, de acuerdo… será mejor que lo dejemos para después pervertida, a mí también me ha dado hambre. –dijo mientras llamaba a su Spinarak de nuevo a su pokebola.

-Muy bien, pero te hubiera hecho morder el polvo –bromeo Yuuki, haciendo lo mismo con su Tangela.

-Creo que es el turno de Kyo Onii-chan de cocinar esta vez, cocina muy bien para ser tan bobo… de seguro está llorando como un perdedor después de haber perdido contra un Pokemon salvaje –comento Nonomi, llamando también a sus Pokemons.

-Kyo puede que sea un tonto, pero no para tanto… pero aun así me preocupa, debí haber ido con él para supervisarlo… -dice Saori mientras coloca su barbilla en su mano, pensando seriamente.

-Te preocupas demasiado por tu novio "Skitty", estoy seguro de que le irá bien, después de todo, tus senos son una GRAN motivación.

-¡Ya empiezas con tus comentarios pervertidos! ¡Ahora si te hare pagar en nuestro siguiente duelo!

-Cuando quieras gatita, cuando quieras.

-Hmmmm… no me había fijado que "La Ama" y "La otra" se llevan tan bien… quizás deba hacerle un "ataque furtivo" de pantis para que él también se fije en mi… -pensó Nonomi, mientras seguía a las otras dos chicas por detrás.

Poco a poco, la conciencia regresa a Kyo, todo se ve borroso y es difícil saber en donde esta… siente que sus manos y piernas paralizadas, imposibles de mover, poco a poco las cosas se van aclarando.

-…. Ugh… mi cabeza… que… paso… lo último que recuerdo es a… esa extraña mujer… Maiko… Maiko-san… si… ella… me… disparo con un dardo…. Tranquilizante… y….eh…Eh… ¡EH!

Su vista se había aclarado, lo primero que noto es que había una bombilla de luz sobre él, la luz amarilla era intensa, iluminaba por completo todo el lugar, lo segundo que noto después, es que estaba completamente desnudo y tercero, estaba atado a una cama, pies y muñecas atados a los 4 extremos.

-SUJETO DE PRUEVAS #83, KIRYU-SAN MUESTRA SEÑALES DE ESTAR CONCIENTE, EFECTO DE EL TRANQUILIZANTE A BASE DE ESPORAS DE PARASECT RESULTA EFECTIVO, NO ES NECESARIO REALIZAR MAS PRUEBAS CON ESE PRODUCTO –Maiko "saluda" a Kyo, su vista permanece fría y seria, observándolo desde un lado de la cama, ambas manos estaban dentro de su bata de científica.

-¡¿En dónde estoy!? ¿¡Que es lo que planeas hacer conmigo!? –pregunto Kyo, temiendo que él fuera un protagonista de una película de terror.

-NOTABLE INCREMENTO DEL RITMO CARDIACO PRODUCTO DE EL MIEDO, NECESARIO ASEGURAR LA SEGURIDAD DE EL SUJETO DE PRUEBA, KIRYU-SAN, TU CUERPO ES NECESARIO PARA LA REALIZACION DE PRUEBAS CON SUEROS SEXUALES EXPERIMENTALES, SUEROS EXPERIMENTALES FUERON PREVIAMENTE PROVADOS EN POKEMONS EXHAUSTIVAMENTE, NINGUN POKEMON FUE LASTIMADO, INSUFICIENTE INFORMACION RECOLECTADA EN EXPERIMENTACION HUMANA, OBJETIVO A ALCANZAR: ASEGURAR EL USO SIN RIESGO Y DOMESTICO DE DICHO SUEROS PARA INCREMENTAR EL DESEO SEXUAL EN PAREJAS HUMANAS Y POKEMON.

Kyo no era tonto, el… comprendía lo que quería decir… pero… había algo en lo que ella dijo que no le gustaba mucho.

-¿E-Experimentación en humanos? ¿Sueros Sexuales? P-pero yo no firme nada de eso, y-yo no soy un conejillo de indias, y-yo no quiero que metas cosas raras en mi cuerpo, ya tengo suficiente con las pesadillas que tengo cuando Gligar comienza a lamerme el cuello mientras duermo, por alguna razón siempre sueño que es un marinero que quiere abusar de mi.

-…. IRRELEVANTE –estableció Maiko mientras ajustaba sus lentes- COMIENZO DE PRUEBAS: SUERO IR30024-6 CON BASE DE SANGRE DE EKANS, RESULTADOS EN RATTATAS MUESTRAN NOTABLE INCREMENTO DE APETITO SEXUAL AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE PROLONGADA ERECCION DE EL PENE, PROBABILIDAD DE ÉXITO: 87%

-¡¿87%!? –Gritó Kyo, preocupado- ¡Eso quiere decir que podría fallar o pasarme algo! ¡Me podría volver un mutante o quizás alguna extraña combinación de Pokemon/humano depravado sexual!

-PROBABILIDAD DE TAL RESULTADO: 15%, EL PORCENTAJE ES MUY BAJO DEBIDO A QUE NO CONTIENE QUIMICOS QUE ALTEREN EL CODIGO GENETICO NI NINGUN TIPO DE RADIACION… COMENZANDO LA ADMINISTRACION DEL SUERO…

Kyo intento liberarse, pero era inútil, las cuerdas eran muy resistentes, Maiko tomo una jeringa con un líquido color ocre, haciendo uso de una liga elástica, la enrolla alrededor de su brazo, haciendo que su vena apareciera visible, y luego perfora su piel con esta, empujando el líquido dentro del sistema circulatorio de Kyo.

-Oh Arceus mío… estoy frito, estoy frito, me inyectaron un veneno y voy a morir, ¡voy a morir!, de todos los días de mi vida, me tuve que encontrar con una loca asesina serial, porque Arceus, porque tan pronto, estoy en la flor de mi juventud, no quiero morir sin saber lo que es tener una novia o sin haber tenido sexo con una chica… por favor… maldita sea, así no, así no quiero morir- ¿¡EH!?, ¡oh no, está empezando!.

Kyo comenzaba a sentirse caliente, muy caliente, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón incrementar, la temperatura iba en aumento, su corazón comenzaba a latir mas y mas rápido, y la sangre es bombeada hacia su miembro, en pocos instantes, poco a poco comienza a erguirse con cada latido que da su corazón, hasta estar completamente erecto, dolorosamente rojo y necesitado de atención.

-REACCIONES PRIMARIAS CONFIRMADAS, NOTABLES SIMILITUDES CON REACCIONES PRIMARIAS ENCONTRADAS EN RATTATAS, FLUJO DE SANGRE ANORMAL HACIA EL PENE, LEVE INCREMENTO DE LONGITUD Y GROSOR DE EL PENE DEBIDO A LA REACCION DE EL SUERO…

Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos y…

-NIVEL DE EXCITACIÓN PERSONAL: 67%...

¡Si, una respuesta humana!

-¡Kyo! ¡¿En donde estas!? ¡Kyo!

-¡Kyo-kun!

-¡Kyo Onii-chan!

Las chicas no se habían percatado de que muchos chicos y hombres tenían sus ojos fijos en ellas, entrenadores y pescadores por igual, digo, eran 3 diosas, vestidas en tan poca ropa, que se les pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor, en pleno verano… por Arceus, eran la personificación misma de la palabra "Caliente", en todos sus sentidos conocidos.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido? El dijo que estaría por esta parte de la ruta –comento Saori, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, aparentando exasperación, más bien era preocupación era lo que sentía.

-Probablemente Gligar lo debió haber metido en problemas como siempre, dale una botella de Sake o licor a ese diablillo con alas y hará fiesta en donde sea –respondió Yuuki, siguiendo a Saori de cerca.

-¡Nonomi está molesta! ¡Es el turno de Kyo Onii-chan de cocinar y tengo hambre! cuando lo encuentre lo atare a un árbol, lo desnudare y hare que Bóxer y Panty lo violen con sus cuernos hasta que muera. –comento Nonomi, de muy mal humor porque no había comido nada en toda la mañana.

-¿Cuál es tu obsesión con la zoofilia Nonomi-chan? –Saori pregunto, un poco perturbada por tal sentencia- De cualquier manera, si esta en problemas, tendremos que ayudarlo, quizás sea un idiota, pero no es para tanto, tiene buenas cualidades después de todo.

-¡Miau"Skitty" Mírate! Tan preocupada por tu novio, su confiable minina asegurándose de que no la engañe con otra chica –Yuuki aprovecha el momento divertirse un poco, molestando a Saori.

-¿¡Quieres por una vez en tu vida dejar de decir estupideces!? ¡Ya no soporto que me molestes con esas tonterías! ¡Y no me llamo "Skitty"! _Maldita Yuuki, juro que uno de estos días la voy a ahorcar con una cuerda para que se calle de una vez… asegurándome de que Kyo no me engañe, ¡si ni siquiera somos novios! ¡¿Qué me importa lo que haga con otra chica?! ¿Y que si en verdad estuviera con una chica, a sola en un cuarto obscuro, el sin nada de ropa, atado a los 4 extremos de esa cama… observando como la chica se va desnudando, lentamente, dejando caer su sostén para mostrar sus senos, mientras se pone de espaldas para… bajar sus pantis lentamente, y al hacerlo, permitirle ver… "ese" lugar… y luego… caminar hasta el borde de la cama… y subirse, levantando su pierna sobre el… de manera que ella se sentara sobre… su… su…_

Justo en ese momento, Nonomi se arroja sobre el hombro de Saori, interrumpiendo su fantasía, para señalar algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡Oigan chicas! ¿No creen que esos árboles parecen raros? –Nonomi llamo su atención mientras apuntaba a un grupo de arboles que se miraban… raros.

-¡AH! –Saori tenía su rostro completamente rojo, no paso desapercibido para Yuuki- ¿Eh que, los arboles?

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no observaba tan buen camuflaje –comento Yuuki al observar los arboles a los que Nonomi se refería- Usualmente ese tipo de tienda de acampar con reflejo de bosque es usado por cazadores, aunque esta ruta no es área muy salvaje que digamos.

Saori se reincorpora y analiza el lugar que las chicas se referían, en efecto, parecía ser una gran tienda de acampar con patrones de árboles y arbustos en su diseño, que perfectamente se mezclaban con el ambiente, probablemente los entrenadores locales aun no lo habían visto, claro, no estaba en medio de el camino, estaba junto a un grupo de arboles, pero aun así no dejaba de ser sospechoso.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que no es algo bueno?

¡MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO!

-NIVEL DE EXCITACIÓN DE EL SUJETO DE PRUEBA: 98%, NOTABLE RETENCION DE CONCIENCIA, ANTERIORES RESULTADOS INDICAN QUE CON LA ACTUAL DOSIS DE EL SUERO, LOS SUJETOS DE PRUEBA DEMUESTRAN FUERTES DESEOS SEXUALES EN 30 SEGUNDOS, SUJETO DE PRUEBA #83 HA RESISTIDO POR 4 MINUTOS Y 48 SEGUNDOS.

Maiko había descartado su bata de científico, lentamente sus manos buscan los bordes de su blusa para quitársela también, al hacerlo, demuestra tener un lindo sostén negro, con encajes color rosado, sumamente lindo y coqueto a la vez, Kyo intenta cerrar sus ojos, era lo único que podía hacer, al percatarse de que el suero no lo había matado aun, entendió que se trataba de algún tipo de afrodisiaco experimental, se negaba a perder ante tal fuerte sensación y hacia todo lo posible por mantener sus sanidad, tenía miedo de perder la cabeza y convertirse en lo que Saori mas odiaba.

-¡O-Oye!, Maiko-san… c-creo que ya es suficiente de jugar a la científica, podrías… no se… darme el antídoto de esta cosa ¿Por favor?... no creo que mis pantalones resistan contra tal… eh… "ovación" de mi pito…

-IRRELEVANTE –Respondió Maiko, mientras deslizaba su falda negra hasta sus tobillos y luego continua con sus pantis- SUJETOS DE PRUEBA HUMANOS SON ESCASOS, EXPERIMENTACION DE SUEROS PROTOTIPO DEBE REALIZARSE, NIVELES DE EXCITACIÓN PERSONAL: 90%, REDUCCION DE EL DESEO ES NECESARIO PARA CONTINUAR ANOTACIONES DE RESULTADOS DE FUTURAS PRUEBAS.

La chica de los lentes, se sube sobre la cama en la que Kyo se encontraba, lentamente levantando su pierna para que Kyo tuviera una buena vista de su intimidad y al mismo tiempo, sentarse sobre él, Kyo sentía que iba a morir, la piel de la hermosa pero loca científica estaba tocando su miembro enrojecido, pulsando dolorosamente contra sus "labios".

-SIGUIENTE EXPERIMENTO: DETERMINAR RESISTENCIA Y DURACION DE COITO BAJO LOS EFECTOS DE EL SUERO IR30024-6, PREVIAS PRUEBAS EN RATTATAS INDICAN 4 HORAS DE COITO ININTERRUMPIDO.

-¿¡Ininterrumpido!? ¿¡Quiere decir sin para!? ¡Oye espera Maiko-san, no creo que sea-!

-¡Hola!, buenas tardes, perdón la molestia, pero mis amigas y yo estábamos buscando aún chico que fue a entrenar con su Pokemon, su nombre es Kyo y nos preguntábamos si-

…

Kyo y Maiko observan en silencio al grupo de Saori, Yuuki y Nonomi, un incomodo silencio reina dentro de la gran tienda de acampar, Kyo tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa/terror que Saori, Nonomi y Yuuki… luego de unos momentos, el tiempo volvió a moverse.

-Hmmm… erótico –comento Yuuki para romper el hielo.

-… INTRUSOS DETECTADOS EN EL PERIMETRO, ACTIVAR TRAMPAS DE SEGURIDAD.

Repentinamente, de una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba junto a una mesa, dentro de la tienda, un rayo blanco sale disparado de dentro de la mochila, el rayo blanco pronto se materializa y forma a un Parasect, el cual, sacudiendo su hongo, comienza a lanzar "Esporas" contra Saori y las chicas, debido a la rapidez de la reacción de el Pokemon y el hecho de que Kyo estaba desnudo, a punto de ser violado por una loca pero sexy chica, instantáneamente cayeron bajo los efectos de el ataque de el Pokemon.

-INTRUSOS NEUTRALIZADOS, NUEVOS SUJETOS DE PRUEBA ENCONTRADOS.

Esto no terminara bien…

Saori fue la primera en despertar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando, lo primero que noto, fue a Kyo, estaba en la misma posición en la cual lo había encontrado, y su miembro estaba tan largo y enrojecido como lo- ¡no es el momento para eso! Nuevamente recobrando su atención, comenzó a observar a su alrededor, a su izquierda, pudo ver a Yuuki y Nonomi, sin ropa alguna sobre ellas y atadas a los postes de la tienda, y al parecer también estaba ella de la misma manera, la científica loca esta cerca de Kyo, solamente llevaba puesto su sostén negro, ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de Kyo? ¿Qué le había hecho? Parecía asustado, le estaba… inyectando algo en el brazo, no lo pudo soportar, intento moverse y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero aun los efectos de las esporas la mantenían adormitada, como si se tratara de anestesia.

-¿Qué… que… le estas…. Haciendo….?

La chica voltea para mirar a Saori a los ojos, su mirada seria y fría en todo momento.

-SUJETO DE PRUEBA #83 KYOSHIRO KIRYU, LE FUE ADMINISTRADO UNA SEGUNDA DOSIS DE EL SUERO IR30024-6 A BASE DE SANGRE DE EKANS, LOS EFECTOS DE LA PRIMERA DOSIS SE HABIAN DISIPADO, PRUEBA PREVIA CONFIRMO EL SUERO NO TOXICO EN HUMANOS MIENTRAS NO SEA CONSUMIDO FRECUENTEMENTE, PRUEBA INTERRUMPIDA PARA MEDIR LA RESISTENCIA Y DURACION DE EL SUJETO DE PRUEBA MASCULINO, RESUMIENDO EXPERIMENTO.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Saori, aun no comprendiendo del todo lo que ocurría, la extraña chica, estaba desatando las ataduras de Kyo… y Saori pudo verlo, sus ojos, estaban vacios, carentes de voluntad.

-¡Kyo! ¡¿Qué le has hecho!?

La chica ahora fija su mirada en Saori ajustando sus lentes.

-SUJETO DE PRUEBA FEMENINO A, ILOGICA REACCION A LA SITUACION DE EL SUJETO DE PRUEBA MASCULINO #83, SUERO CARECE DE TOXINAS LETALES SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SEA CONSUMIDO CONSTANTEMENTE, FUTURAS PRUEBAS SERAN LLEVADAS ACABO ANTES DE SER APROBADO PARA CONSUMO DOMESTICO.

-¿Consumo domestico? ¿Futuras pruebas? ¿Por qué haces esto...? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Kyo?

- NOMBRE DADO POR PADRES O FIGURAS PATERNALES: MAIKO KANEKO, OBJETIVO A ALCANZAR: DESARROLLAR AFRODISIACOS Y PRODUCTOS BENEFICOS A MEJORAR LA EXPERIENCIA SEXUAL DE INDIVIDUOS HUMANOS Y POKEMON, OBJETIVO ESTABLECIDO A LOS 10 AÑOS DE EDAD.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar como un Porygon!? ¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¡Déjanos ir! ¡No nos puedes obligarnos a ayudarte!

Saori fue interrumpida por Kyo, quien había colocado sus manos en sus hombros, su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella, sentía vergüenza debido a que no podía hacer nada para cubrir su cuerpo, incluso podía ver como su miembro palpitaba deseoso de estar dentro de ella.

-IRRELEVANTE, EL EXPERIMENTO SE LLEVARA ACABO.

-Kyo… no… no así…

Saori voltea hacia sus otras amigas, aun parecían estar dormidas, al menos Yuuki no estaba despierta para molestarla… y según parece, no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Kyo… por favor… reacciona… no así… por favor…

El joven entrenador toma posición, sujetando las nalgas de Saori mientras se prepara para penetrarla, ella podía sentir la punta de su miembro levemente tocando sus "labios", parte de ella, quería que pasara, pero otra… se negaba, parecía más fácil simplemente dejarse llevar, ya que no podía hacer nada de momento, no era algo así como un grupo de motociclistas aprovechándose de ella, era… Kyo.

-S-Sa… o…ri-san…

-¿Kyo?

-N-Nooo…. –dice el chico, mientras susurra algo a su oído- L-Loo… sien…. to… n-no… me… golpees…

Su cuerpo, estaba temblando, era impresionante, a pesar de estar en tal alto nivel de excitación, el joven entrenador se negaba a sucumbir por completo ante los efectos del suero.

-EL EXPERIMENTO DEBE CONTINUAR –menciona Maiko, mientras intenta empujar a Kyo para que termine el trabajo, pero él hace uso de toda su fuerza para no sucumbir ante ella, su voluntad era fuerte, pero tenía sus límites, Saori era testigo de cómo Kyo intentaba batallar contra esto, y silenciosamente rogaba a Arceus que hiciera algo para ayudarlos.

-¡Eeeereeeepp!

-¿Qué?

-¡GLIGAAAAAARRR, GLIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Maiko voltea a ver a los 2 Pokemon que se aproximan hacia ella, Gligar estaba montando a Mareep, mientras este se arroja con todas sus fuerzas con un ataque de "Placaje", seguido de un… eh…. ¿Ataque de aliento mortífero de borracho a la cara de Kyo?

-¡HMP! ¡BLUUUUAARRGGHHH!

El aroma, no solo lo saco de el trance en que se encontraba, sino que también hizo que perdiera su almuerzo, y todo deseo por sexo… lastimosamente los efectos de tal aroma no fueron solamente experimentados por Kyo, Saori, hizo lo posible por evitar las nauseas, Yuuki y Nonomi despertaron al instante, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo por detener lo inevitable… y Maiko… bueno pues… era raro ver comida salir de su boca mientras mantenía tan fría y seria cara… en resumen… fue una reacción en cadena…

Previamente, Maiko había dejado a Gligar dentro de su Pokebola, mientras que Mareep, permanecía en la suya recientemente capturado, y ya que los objetos personales de Kyo no iban a ser usados en los experimentos, estos fueron descartados como basura, según la opinión de la científica pervertida, Gligar pensó que era muy raro que un humano que no fuera Kyo, le hiciera regresar a su Pokebola, y luego de meditarlo por varias horas, descubrió que algo estaba mal, por suerte la bolsa de Kyo no quedo muy lejos de donde su amo se encontraba, pudo identificar su olor y así encontrarlo, pero el Pokemon dedujo que él estaría en problemas y pensó que no sería buena idea entrar solo, así que logro sacar a Mareep de su pokebola y convencerlo de ayudar a su nuevo entrenador, el Pokemon eléctrico tenía sus dudas ya que solamente tenía un par de horas de haber sido atrapado y no conocía muy bien a su nuevo amo, Gligar le aseguro que mientras estuviera con Kyo, no pasaría ni un solo momento de aburrimiento y que se divertiría como jamás en la vida, tomándole la palabra a su nuevo amigo, Mareep dejo que se sentara sobre él como si fuera una especie de corcel y ambos Pokemon se arrojaron a lo desconocido, aunque Mareep hubiera preferido que ese último ataque de aliento venenoso hubiera sido en otro lado, pero la operación de rescate fue todo un éxito.

- NOMBRE DADO POR PADRES O FIGURAS PATERNALES: MAIKO KANEKO, OBJETIVO A ALCANZAR: DESARROLLAR AFRODISIACOS Y PRODUCTOS BENEFICOS A MEJORAR LA EXPERIENCIA SEXUAL DE INDIVIDUOS HUMANOS Y POKEMON, OBJETIVO ESTABLECIDO A LOS 10 AÑOS DE EDAD.

-Y… ¿Por qué razón decidiste realizar… ese objetivo? –pregunto Nonomi, algo insegura de estar cerca de la científica loca, mientras enjuaga su cabeza para quitar la espuma del shampoo.

-PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA SEXUAL VIVIDA A LA EDAD DE 10 AÑOS DEACUERDO A LOS ARCHIVOS DE MEMORIA, DOLOROSO, UNICO, ADICTIVO, MAGNIFICO, INTERES FUE GANADO CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO Y MAS EXPERIMENTACION, OBJETIVO DESEADO CONSTA DE MOSTRAR LAS MARAVILLAS DE EL SEXO A TODO SER VIVO.

-¡Interesante objetivo que tienes Maiko-san! –respondió Yuuki, sus lindos senos colgando mientras abraza a Nonomi y Maiko, haciendo que casi sus senos toquen sus rostros. –pero creo que podrías ser… un poco menos "apasionada" por el bien de todos.

-MENOS APASIONADA… NO COMPRENDO… -respondió mientras continua estregando su piel, mientras ella lava la espalda de Saori.

-Se refiere a que dejes de hablar como un maldito robot o como voz de computadora –aclaro Saori, mientras permanece sentada en el pequeño banco de plástico de el baño.

No hay que ser genio para saber que las chicas tomaban un baño para quitarse los malos olores de aquel ataque toxico de Gligar, y de sus ex–almuerzos. Kyo se encontraba en el baño de hombres, solo, encargándose de… asuntos pendientes…

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Maiko-san? Si, seguro, quizás todo lo de capturarnos y abusar sexualmente como si fuera una serie Hentai no fue el mejor de los comienzos pero creo podría ser productivo para todos.

-¿VIAJE POKEMON? PERDIDA DE TIEMPO Y RECURSOS DE INVESTIGACION.

-Solo escúchame ¿de acuerdo?, necesitas sujetos de prueba, pues aquí tienes varios, solo tenias que pedirlo de buena manera.

-Yuuuukiiiiii… -Saori la amenaza, no gustándole la idea para nada.

-Si viajas con nosotros, tendrás oportunidades de no solo experimentar con nosotros, sino que también podrás encontrar más Pokemons de los cuales podrás extraer, "Materia Prima" para nuevos sueros o drogas o afrodisiacos que desees hacer, seremos tus sujetos de prueba y asistentes.

Saori no lo pudo soportar, tomo a Yuuki de su brazo y la atrajo hacia la gran tina, ambas sumergiéndose, los bordes de la gran bañera empapaban más y más el piso, ahora Maiko se enfoca en limpiar la espalda de Nonomi, la cual ella no se siente muy segura.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que ella venga con nosotros, acaso no ves que está loca?

-Relájate "Skitty" –respondió Yuuki, masajeando sus senos- en realidad no es mala, simplemente está un poco obsesionada con sus experimentos, y al parecer le tiene también los ojos puestos a Kyo, y no creo que lo va a dejar ir tan fácilmente, así que en vez de tratarla como un enemigo, ¿por qué no mejor hacerla nuestra amiga?, ya sabes el dicho, debes tener a tus enemigos aun más cerca que tus amigos, además, sus conocimientos podrían sernos útiles en nuestro viaje, y tu sabes cómo se pone Kyo con mas amigos para viajar.

-Ni creas que te creo toda esa basura, simplemente quieres que ella venga con nosotros para que sea otro más de tus juguetes en tus tontos juegos.

-Que bien que me conoces –le sonríe descaradamente.

Pero ella tenía razón, aun recuerda como Kyo le suplico a ella para que ella no fuera agredida, diciendo algo parecido a lo que dijo Yuuki, y luego esos ojos de cachorro de Growlight…

-SUJETO DE PRUEBA FEMENINO B POSEE BUEN PUNTO, DIFICIL DE CONSEGUIR SUJETOS DE PRUEBA, HUMANOS O POKEMON, FUTURO VIAJE FUE PLANEADO CON ANTERIORIDAD PARA RECOLECTAR MUESTRAS DE VENENOS Y OTRAS SUBSTANCIAS DE POKEMON PARA EL FUTURO DESARROLLO DE SUEROS SEXUALES, MUY BIEN, VIAJARE CON USTEDES POR EL MOMENTO.

-Eres rara… ¡Pero divertida! –concluyo Nonomi, luego de escuchar su respuesta.

Así es, el harem de Kyo estaba completado, 4 chicas completamente despampanantes viajando con un entrenador novato tonto de buen corazón, un nuevo compañero y un nuevo Pokemon, fue bastante productivo para Kyo y su grupo, pero los retos de enfrentara de ahora en adelante, pondrán a prueba no solo sus habilidades como entrenador Pokemon, sino también su sanidad mental.

¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿sabían que la ruta 32 se volvió repentinamente un lugar popular para citas de parejas de todo tipo? Según cuentan las leyendas, un joven viajero se encontró con varias diosas atrapadas en las lianas de varios Pokemon antiguos, castigadas por tentar la lujuria de los hombres, el joven viajero las puso en liberta y a cambio, ellas se volvieron sus esposas, satisfaciendo todos sus deseos oscuros de su lujuria, y no solo eso, ha habido reportes de incremento de Rattatas en el área, y según cuentan las leyendas, el nombre de el joven viajero era Kyo… ¿coincidencia?

Y así nuestro joven entrenador novato, toma un paso más en su viaje para convertirse en leyenda, quizás el no lo sepa aun, pero al parecer, Arceus tiene un gran destino guardado para Kyo, todo se verá a su tiempo, y cuando llegue el momento de tomar su lugar en las leyendas de Johto… ¿se pondrá feliz?

Continuara… ¡YOUWZA!


End file.
